Juste un médecin?
by Mayh Pendragon
Summary: Caldwell ne comptait plus ses voyages entre Atlantis et la Terre, c'était devenu sa routine. Mais il ne se doutait pas que ce retour vers la cité des anciens allait bouleverser sa vie... Caldwell/OC
1. chapitre 1 Premier jour à bord

Crysla et ses compagnons venaient d'être télé portés sur la passerelle du dédale. La sensation de la téléportation était étrange mais assez proche du celle ressentie lors du passage d'un vortex entre deux portes des étoiles, elle l'avait assez vécu pour le savoir. Le colonel Caldwell, commandant du dédale, les accueillit brièvement, ils étaient le dernier groupe du sgc à être télé porter pour rejoindre atlantis, le départ était proche. C'était un homme assez imposant par sa taille. Crysla fut étonnée de sentir le regard sûr, perçant et chaud du colonel s'attarder sur elle. Elle soutint ce regard pendant quelques secondes, puis s'en détourna et suivit les autres membres vers les quartiers qui leur avaient été attribué pour les 18 jours de la traversée vers la galaxie de pégase. Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient, elle entendit le colonel donner ses ordres afin de quitter l'orbite de la terre et passer en hyperespace. Le dédale était un vaisseau mi-asgard mi-terrien, et à ce titre son architecture était assez particulière et époustouflante.

Après un labyrinthe de couloirs, et autres niveaux elle était enfin arrivée à sa cabine, réglementaire par la taille, c'est-à-dire minuscule comprenant un lit une armoire et un hublot, elle avait de la chance…Après une petite heure passée à ranger ses affaires, elle se rendit au mess, il était plus de deux heures de l'après-midi (heure terrestre, valable aussi sur le dédale), et elle n'avait rien dans le ventre depuis la veille au soir. La nourriture était elle aussi réglementaire, pas d'extravagance dans le menu, notamment cette espèce de gelée bleue ou verte qu'elle détestait. Elle était d'origine franco-russe, et la nourriture militaire était une source de problèmes pour elle. Elle ferait avec comme à chaque fois, sandwiches ou hamburgers, « ha ces américains !! »Soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à une table libre et commença son repas sans réelle conviction sur ce qu'elle engloutissait. Une ombre lui cacha soudain la lumière du néon au dessus d'elle.

« puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut la silhouette massive du colonel Caldwell avec un plateau-repas qui la fixait avec un air interrogateur.

« bien sûr », répondit-elle.

Le colonel prit la place située en face de Crys, et commença son repas.

- je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés, dit-il avec le même regard chaud qu'il l'avait eu sur la passerelle. Ce regard insistant gênait quelque peu crysla, elle commençait à se demander si ces yeux la fixaient simplement par curiosité ou pour une raison moins avouable. - « Crysla Windayan, répondit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du colonel, de la même manière que lui l'avait fait auparavant, je vais seconder le médecin en chef d'atlantis. »

- « Médecin ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oui, je me suis spécialisée en exobiologie. »

Caldwell souleva un sourcil interrogateur, ce terme ne lui disait vraiment rien. Les toubibs avaient le chic pour employer des termes incompréhensibles du commun des mortels ! Il s'apprêtait à en demandait davantage, quand la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer :

- « Je soigne bien sûr les humains, mais j'ai aussi appris à soigner les autre races comme les asgards, les tok'ras et j'espère en apprendre plus sur les wraiths, une fois sur atlantis. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient assis, caldwell détailla un peu plus la jeune femme : son visage avait des traits fins mais très élégants, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré, ils étaient de la même teinte que l'océan lantien. Agée d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux mi-longs et châtain clair, crysla semblait athlétique et son regard azur ne gâtait rien. A vrai dire, elle lui plaisait terriblement, il avait eu un véritable coup de foudre quand elle était apparue juste devant lui lors de la téléportation, et cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette chaleur tout au fond de lui, autrement, il ne serait pas assis à la dévorer des yeux et à l'écouter lui expliquer des choses qu'il ne comprenait même pas.

Il remarqua le drapeau sur la manche droite de sa veste, rare étaient les membres de l'équipage à appartenir à cette nation.

- « Windayan, n'est pas un patronyme très français », lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle regarda le drapeau tricolore sur son bras et sourit.

« mon père était russe et ma mère française, j'ai été élevée en Russie puis j'ai poursuivi ma scolarité en France. »

- « et vous colonel, d'où êtes-vous originaire ? »

Pratiquement personne ne lui posait de question aussi personnelle sur ses origines, de toute façon, il ne leur aurait pas répondu, cela faisait partie de sa vie privée, mais Crysla avait une attitude qui lui inspirait plus que de la confiance, et il n'avait aucun problème à lui parler de lui. _Etrange_, pensa-t-il. La conversation se poursuivit même après que les déjeuners furent avalés, chacun parlant de chose et d'autre. Soudain, l'oreillette de caldwell se mit à grésiller. Le colonel porta sa main à son communicateur :

- « Caldwell », dit-il.

Quelqu'un lui répondait et caldwell écoutait calmement. Crysla l'observait attentivement : son visage, ses mains, son attitude sûre mais décontractée, tout cela ne déplaisait pas au jeune médecin, au contraire. Mais après plusieurs secondes,

- « J'arrive tout de suite, caldwell terminé ! »

Il la regarda avec un air désolé :

- « Je dois rejoindre la passerelle, je m'excuse de m'éclipser ainsi ! »

- « Nous finirons notre conversation ultérieurement, colonel ! » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Il lui sourit en retour, leurs regards se séparèrent pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, et la silhouette imposante de Steven caldwell disparue du mess, laissant crysla à ses pensées. Elle resta encore un long moment dans le mess, en repensant à cette conversation, puis elle erra dans les couloirs du dédale pour se familiariser avec ce vaisseau, notamment la position de l'infirmerie et de la salle de sport.

#####

Une fois revenue à ses quartiers, elle chercha ses affaires de sport, elle avait enfin localisé la salle de sport du dédale et comptait bien se dégourdir un peu là-bas ! Le sac sur le dos, elle fila vers ce lieu. Une fois arrivée et changée, elle n'en revint pas : sur le tatami, un personne qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis une éternité était en train de « massacrer » un autre soldat !

-« tu pourrais au moins choisir un adversaire à ta taille », lui cria-t-elle dans sa langue natale

L'homme se retourna, accordant ainsi un répit à son adversaire et s'exclama : wind !!?

Elle se jeta dans ses bras : sam !

-« je suis heureux de trouver enfin un autre français à bord, ces américains n'ont aucune classe !! lui dit-il. Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

-« je suis affectée à atlantis pour seconder le médecin, et toi ? »

- « je sers sur le dédale comme pilote-artilleur, lui rétorqua le jeune lieutenant. Ca te dirais.. »

il désigna le tatami et les bâtons de bambou au sol.

-« comme au bon vieux temps », finit crysla.

Ils avaient servi ensemble longtemps, quand crysla était encore une jeune, une très jeune militaire, et avaient appris à combattre l'un contre l'autre, mais l'un surpassait toujours l'autre !

Ils engagèrent un combat avec les bâtons pour commencer, une danse débuta alors entre eux deux.

Les militaires présents les observèrent, impressionnés par la maîtrise technique des deux assaillants. Crysla était très douée, elle anticipait quasiment tous les coups du lieutenant Samuel Perrier. Le duel continua un certain temps, assez longtemps en vérité pour qu'un certain nombre de militaires aient été informés d'un combat à ne surtout pas rater, et parmi eux le colonel caldwell qui se tenait en retrait, mais et ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Steven resta jusqu'au moment où un vainqueur émergea du combat, et ce ne fut pas le jeune artilleur, lui se tenait au sol, souffle coupé, et désarmé depuis longtemps ! Crysla, toujours débout, mais exténuée, souriait largement, heureuse de voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main !

Elle aida sam à se relever puis lui tourna le dos pour ramasser une serviette au sol, c'est ce moment que choisit son adversaire pour saisir un bâton de bambou et tenter de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule. Crysla avait senti qqch, son 6e sens marchait toujours aussi bien. Elle avait la capacité de deviner les prochains mouvements de ses adversaires, elle ne se l'était jamais expliqué, mais cela faisait d'elle un combattant et un tacticien hors pair ! Elle ferma les yeux et vit « intérieurement » le mouvement de sam, elle se retourna et bloqua le bambou d'une main, juste au-dessus de son épaule gauche ! Elle sourit de nouveau en ouvrant les yeux, sam faisait de même. Les autres militaires avaient tous été surpris par cette dernière attaque du lieutenant et encore plus par l'interception du médecin.

- « Ca marche encore, ce vieux truc ? » Lança exaspéré samuel, pendant que crys lui rendait son bambou.

- « Encore mieux qu'avant, répliqua-t-elle. Tu veux réessayer ? »

- « Non, je suis cassé, je laisse ma place à qui voudra, dit-il en se retournant vers le public improvisé derrière eux. »

Et la foule se dispersa aussi sec, ne laissant plus que les deux amis sur le tatami ! Crysla avait le corps qui luisait de sueur et ses muscles encore contractés après un tel effort. caldwell regagna sa passerelle, cette femme était vraiment différente ! Il sourit, elle lui plaisait de plus en plus.

##

Après une douche bien méritée, Crysla se rendit à la cantine. Elle survola la salle d'un regard et aperçut une place libre en face d'un militaire. Elle s'assit sans demander la permission en face de lui. Il avait quasiment terminé son repas. Il leva la tête et lui sourit en guise d'accord, puis enchaîna avant que Wind n'ait pu s'asseoir:

« je ne savais pas que les arts martiaux étaient au programme des études de médecine, lui dit-il d'un air ironique. »

Elle le regarda en se demandant quoi répondre à cela.

« Alors, vous étiez aussi présent, colonel ? »

« Je crois que je n'ai pas manqué grand-chose, surtout pas le final… »lui fit-il remarqué.

Crysla était quelque peu embarrassée d'apprendre que le commandant avait assisté à un combat en règle sur son bâtiment, ce qui était déconseillé entre civil et militaire. Mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère, plutôt étonné et perplexe sur les capacités de la jeune femme.

« Mes études de médecine ont été partiellement financées par la défense américaine, et en retour j'ai dû leur rendre quelques années de service, où j'ai notamment appris le combat. »

« Pour quelle raison le pentagone s'intéressait-il à vous ? questionna caldwell dont l'intérêt pour cette histoire grandissait au fur et à mesure que la conversation se déroulait. »

Là crysla marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre. Steven le remarqua :

« à moins que ce ne soit classé « secret défense » …poursuivit-il sans pour autant croire à ce qu'il venait de prononcer.

« Cela n'est plus classé top secret, mais avoir une personne parlant le russe sans accent était à l'époque très apprécié par les américains ! et m'a permis d'étudier avec les meilleurs ! »

Steven réfléchissait, c'est vrai qu'en pleine guerre froide, cette faculté n'était pas sans intérêt. Sans s'en apercevoir, ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau posés sur elle, sur son corps, il la revoyait luisant de sueur… Bon sang, elle allait le rendre fou, et son cerveau ne contrôlerait bientôt plus son corps si elle continuait à soutenir son regard avec autant de calme et d'ardeur à la fois.

« j'espère que ce qu'il s'est passé à la salle de sport ne posera pas trop de problèmes au lieutenant Perrier. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait des ennuis, rétorqua caldwell en esquissant un léger sourire rempli de sous-entendus. Mais la prochaine fois, essayez de prendre un adversaire à votre taille… »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle, en observant cet homme qui l'avait dévorée des yeux pendant tout le temps où il était restait assis en face d'elle. Mince,

Steven se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du mess quand crysla lui lança :

et vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier, colonel ?

Il se retourna :

« peut-être bien », lui répondit-il en plongeant une dernière fois son regard dans l'abysse azur des yeux de la jeune femme.

Et il partit. Crys souriait, « bien sûr, il pense à quelqu'un ! » et l'idée d'un close combat avec lui ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde, au contraire…

Elle regarda sa montre, il était déjà tard. Elle termina son repas et regagna sa cabine en prévision d'une longue nuit de sommeil. Cette première journée sur le dédale avait été riche en émotion !!


	2. Chapitre 2 : Chocs

La seconde journée de crysla commença tranquillement, le petit-déjeuner se passa calmement en compagnie de samuel à se remémorer des souvenirs lointains.

Ensuite, elle passa sa matinée à l'infirmerie du bâtiment aidant le médecin du dédale à ses tâches. Elle n'y était pas obligée, mais rester à ne rien faire et attendre que le temps passe n'était pas dans son caractère ! Et se familiariser avec l'équipement du dédale pourrait s'avérer utile. Le médecin en poste était tout heureux de trouver de l'aide pour travailler.

Pour ce qui concerne le déjeuner, crysla eut la bonne surprise de voir caldwell débarquer dans la cantine et « s'incruster » à sa table, sans demander l'autorisation, comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Etaient-ils sur la même longueur d'onde ?

« bonjour crysla », dit-il doucement.

Il avait l'air fatigué, ses yeux étaient creusés, mais ils conservaient toujours la même flamme quand il la regardait. Il le savait, et n'avait pas la force d'essayer de le dissimuler.

« bonjour colonel, vous avez l'air épuisé ! »

« ça se voit tant que ça ? répliqua-t-il, désolé de paraître dans cet état. Quand nous partons de la Terre, j'assure les quarts pendant deux jours pour pouvoir vite réagir aux éventuels incidents. Les problèmes surgissent surtout pendant la première phase dans l'hyperespace ».

Elle acquiesça. Tenir plus de 48h sans période de repos était assez éprouvant, elle le savait. La veille, il n'avait pourtant rien laissé paraître.

Ils poursuivirent leur repas en parlant comme ils l'avaient fait la première fois. Crys tendit son bras vers la salière afin de relever un peu plus son plat, mais au lieu de saisir le sel, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la main de Caldwell. Involontairement, leurs doigts s'étaient emmêlés, cela dura quelques secondes avant que finalement Crysla ne retire sa main embarrassée. Sentir ses doigts doux sous sa paume lui avait fait une drôle de sensation, elle lui avait littéralement pris la main ! Steven la regardait, ce contact furtif, mais franc de leur main lui avait confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà : il désirait beaucoup plus, il la voulait elle, et pas seulement pour une seule nuit! Il lui sourit et lui tendit finalement le sel. Le repas terminé, ils quittèrent le mess en direction de la passerelle. Crysla abandonna le colonel à un croisement et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, le laissant regagner son poste de commandement. Dommage ! Elle aurait bien passé un peu plus de temps avec lui, elle appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir beaucoup plus longtemps à son attirance naissante pour Steven, un énorme choc retentit dans tout le vaisseau et elle fut violemment projetée contre une paroi du couloir et tomba au sol. Tout s'était passé comme si le vaisseau s'était immobilisé d'un coup. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle : L'éclairage était passé en mode alerte, des alarmes retentissaient un peu partout, et il y avait des blessés. Vite, il fallait faire vite. Une chance, son escapade d'hier lui avait permis de repérer les mallettes d'urgence. Elle courut vers la passerelle en emportant le maximum de trousses d'urgence possible sur son passage. Les quelques blessés qu'elle croisa étaient légers, elle les examina rapidement et les envoya à l'infirmerie. Peut-être n'y aurait-il que des personnes blessées légèrement. Le spectacle qu'elle découvrit en arrivant sur la passerelle fit envoler toutes ses illusions. Il y avait des blessés très graves, et Caldwell vociférait des ordres pour essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du choc et parer aux différentes alarmes du vaisseau. Il semblait blessé au front, c'était la première chose qu'elle avait remarquée en entrant. Les valides s'agitaient dans tous les sens et transmettaient des informations entre les différents niveaux avec leur communicateurs. Il lui en fallait un, elle l'emprunta à un blessé qui se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie :

« ici le docteur windayan, je m'occupe des blessés de la passerelle, envoyez les autres équipes de secours aux niveaux inférieurs »

« bien reçu wind, répondit le médecin du dédale. Comment cela se passe-t-il pour vous ? »

« je n'ai fait qu'un bilan visuel des blessés mais ça ira je m'en sortirais seule. Terminé

bien compris, terminé »

Crysla soigna les hommes dans l'ordre de gravité de leurs blessures. Il y en avait des dizaines à s'occuper, heureusement, tous n'avaient pas un besoin vital de soin d'urgence.

Après plusieurs heures de travail dans le bruit et l'urgence, elle avait fait évacuer les blessés graves vers l'infirmerie, les légers attendraient. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul blessé à s'occuper. Elle allait commencer à manquer de matériel médical s'il y en avait eu plus. Elle s'approcha du poste de commandement :

« colonel, c'est votre tour ! » lui dit-elle

« soignez les autres je peux attendre, répliqua-t-il en lui accordant quelques secondes d'attention qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas donner à une autre personne en un pareil moment. »

Mais, il n'y a plus que vous, colonel ! répondit crysla

Elle en profita pour examiner discrètement sa blessure au front. Elle semblait profonde, et avait saigné suffisamment longtemps pour avoir laissé une traînée de sang sur sa joue. Il aurait dû être soigné bien avant maintenant, mais elle savait qu'il aurait refusé de passer avant ses hommes. Et il avait d'autres choses à faire en un pareil moment. Mais là, plus question d'attendre.

« colonel ? insista-t-elle. Je vous attends à côté, dit-elle en désignant une porte au fond de la salle. »

Il la regarda un peu perdu.

« Je suis le dernier ? »

« Oui ! les autres sont à l'infirmerie. Venez, c'est un ordre !! insista-t-elle avec calme. »

Il se leva donc et la suivit dans la pièce adjacente à la passerelle. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de salle de repos. Crysla savait qu'un peu de calme ne pourrait faire que du bien à Steven et elle ferma donc la porte derrière eux.

« Je vous octroie quelques minutes sans souci, profitez-en !!Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle préparait les compresses. »

« Il semblerait qu'on soit sortis brutalement de l'hyperespace à cause d'une défaillance d'un moteur. Hermiod et Novak s'occupent de trouver la source du problème. »

Caldwell s'était appuyé contre une table pour soulager son dos. Il grimaça.

« vous êtes blessé ailleurs, colonel ? s'inquiéta la médecin »

« non, juste quelques contusions, rien qui ne mérite une quelconque attention. »

Crysla le dévisagea, c'était le propre des hommes, minimiser leurs blessures, et à la fin, ça se termine toujours à l'infirmerie. Mais elle n'insista pas.

- « Et vous, Doc' ? »

Elle commença à nettoyer sa plaie avant de lui répondre. La blessure était vraiment profonde et devait le faire encore beaucoup souffrir. Elle sentait ses yeux noirs et brûlant posés sur elle pendant qu'elle le soignait. Elle pouvait même sentir son souffle et sa chaleur corporelle émanée de son visage, tellement ils étaient proches.

« je vais bien, quelques bleus tout au plus. »

Elle continua à nettoyer la coupure, il y avait beaucoup de sang séché tout autour.

« cette entaille est vraiment très profonde, colonel. Elle mériterait quelques points sans problème !! l'informa-t-elle. »

Mais elle connaissait d'avance la réponse : les yeux de caldwell avaient répondu pour lui.

« Comme vous voulez… »

Elle n'insista pas, et sortit de sa trousse des strips, cela suffirait pour maintenir les bords de la plaie pendant quelques jours. Elle appliqua sur sa peau les petits sparadraps. Il avait la peau très douce. Steven sentait sur sa peau danser les doigts de la jeune femme. Elle se tenait face à lui, à quelques centimètres pour pouvoir le soigner, et il appréciait beaucoup cette présence toute proche, elle lui faisait d'ailleurs un peu trop d'effet…

« regardez-moi, colonel, lui dit-elle en tenant son visage dans sa main gauche. »

Il la tourna la tête vers elle et il se noya encore une fois dans ses yeux bleus, il lui chuchota :

« avec plaisir ! »

Elle sourit à cette réponse, rougit certainement. Une telle franchise sur son attirance envers elle ne l'étonna pas de la part de Caldwell. Elle en était très flattée. Sa main était toujours sur sa joue, elle le savait. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à briser ce lien sensoriel entre eux deux. Elle aimait tellement le contact de sa peau et sentir la tiédeur de corps tout entier si près d'elle lui enlevait toute possibilité de réfléchir. Elle était obsédée par ses lèvres qui l'appelaient irrésistiblement. Et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, pendant lesquelles, ni le militaire, ni la jeune femme n'avait bougé d'un iota, laissant simplement leurs yeux exprimer ce qu'ils ne pouvaient encore dire, Crysla s'approcha de Steven jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se touchent franchement, elle sentit alors vraiment la chaleur et la puissance du corps de son partenaire. Puis elle avança sa tête vers celle de caldwell, et rencontra à mi-chemin les lèvres douces et brûlantes de Steven. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, le militaire avait passé doucement ses bras autour de la taille de Wind pour encore plus l'amener vers lui et la serrer tout contre son uniforme, elle ne résista pas. Crysla avait ses mains sur le torse de Caldwell. Leurs langues s'étaient trouvées, et Steven adorait cette sensation, il n'avait pas tenu une femme dans ses bras depuis si longtemps... Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent mutuellement, le militaire ne la relâcha pas de son étreinte. Crysla sentait les muscles du colonel encore contractés contre sa taille. Avoir goûté même rapidement aux douces lèvres du militaire n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'elle craignait : elle était littéralement folle de son corps, et de ce regard si perçant et ardent comme une braise quand il la fixait. Il n'avait suffit que d'un seul jour, et elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ! Caldwell la fixait, en souriant, heureux de ce qui venait de se passer…

« je pensais à cela depuis la première seconde où je t'ai vue sur passerelle, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. »

Puis il lui déposa un baiser tendre dans le cou, Crys adorait cette sensation et découvrit cette facette de la personnalité de Steven, cette « tendresse » alors qu'il était avec elle. Elle commençait à peine à entrevoir l'homme sous l'armure du « colonel ». Elle savoura ce moment, cet homme qui l'obsédait depuis son arrivée semblait finalement partager ses sentiments, et il avait beaucoup d'idées en tête, elle le sentait dans son regard. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu de nouveau s'embrasser ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, l'oreillette de Crysla grésilla, à son grand désespoir :

« Dr Windayan, prononça une voix qui lui était inconnue. »

« Oui, répondit-elle, tout en restant blotti dans les bras de son amant. »

« Ici Novak, je souhaitais vous informer que Hermiod avait été blessé dans le choc, et surtout qu'il était enfin disposé à se faire examiner !! »

« Hermiod ? répéta Wind lançant un regard interrogateur à Caldwell »

_« C'est notre ingénieur Asgard, lui murmura-t-il._ «

« Très bien, je vais venir l'ausculter ! Windayan, terminé !! »

Steven la tenait toujours dans ses bras, et elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Leurs regards ne pouvaient pas se détacher l'un de l'autre.

« je dois y aller, lança finalement Wind, déçue que cet instant s'achève si rapidement. »

Caldwell ne lui répondit rien, il déposa lentement un baiser sur ses lèvres, Crysla s'éloigna de son partenaire, sentant les mains de celui-ci glisser le long de sa taille ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'électriser tout son corps. Steven pu ensuite rejoindre sa passerelle, en se retournant une dernière fois sur la médecin. Crys rassembla ses affaires et partit à la rencontre d'Hermiod et de Novak, dans les niveaux inférieurs du dédale.

###

Elle ne revit pas Caldwell de la journée, ni de la soirée. Son après-midi avait été bien remplie, entre soigner un asgard récalcitrant et de mauvais poil en prime, et surtout aider le médecin en chef du dédale avec tous les blessés qui avaient afflué tout au long de la journée et de la soirée. Même pas le temps de grignoter quelque chose. Il était déjà tard quand, après avoir avalé un léger en-cas, Crysla se dirigea vers la passerelle, pour voir où en était celui qui était désormais son amant. Mais quand elle atteignit la salle, elle ne vit que son second assis dans le fauteuil de commandant, qui supervisait les opérations de contrôle du vaisseau. Elle fut d'abord déçue de ne trouver que cette personne, puis curieuse elle demanda :

« Excusez-moi, lieutenant, savez-vous où se trouve le colonel Caldwell ? »

Le lieutenant, se tourna vers elle :

« il doit être dans ses quartiers, son quart de garde ne reprend qu'à 5h. »

« Ah, merci, lieutenant !! »

Il acquiesça de la tête, puis repris son travail ; Crys s'éloigna du pont, et de dirigea vers les quartier du colonel. Le fait que Steven soit de repos maintenant, l'intéressa beaucoup, encore fallait-il qu'il soit bien dans ses quartiers…

Elle atteignit la porte recherchée, et frappa. Elle attendit, elle était anxieuse, elle ne savait pas comment Steven réagirait en la revoyant là, maintenant. Peut-être ne voulait-il plus la revoir, ou avait-il déjà oublié ce baiser sensuel et langoureux qu'ils avaient échangé cet après-midi. Wind ne cessait de penser à toutes ces éventualités, et plus elle attendait, plus la suite ne lui paraissait pas très favorable. Et, alors qu'elle était prête à rebrousser chemin, la porte s'ouvrit finalement, laissant apparaître Caldwell. Il semblait avoir été réveillé. Sa tenue, un simple tee-shirt noir réglementaire et un caleçon gris, dévoilait une plastique très avantageuse, et Crysla remarqua sur son biceps droit que laissait voir le tee-shirt la fin d'un tatouage tribal. Il sourit, quand il vit que la personne qui l'avait réveillé était en train de le détailler de haut en bas. La jeune femme ne s'attendant vraiment pas à le trouver dans cette tenue, en était gênée.

« je passais par là et je pensais…………mais peut-être n'est-ce pas le bon moment ? je repasserais, balbutia-t-elle, prête à repartir vers sa cabine. »

Steven s'approcha d'elle, lui saisit sa main gauche et tout en l'attirant vers lui :

« je ne vais pas te laisser partir maintenant. »

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur, laissant ses craintes s'envoler. La porte se referma derrière eux, il la pris dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée, la poussa contre le mur et la regarda amoureusement, lui sourit avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle le désirait plus que tout, et sentir son corps brûlant contre elle, l'excitait de plus en plus. Il avait envie d'elle, Crysla le ressentait et le voyait aussi, l'avantage du caleçon. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il commença à défaire la fermeture de sa veste, la jeta au sol, puis s'attaqua au vêtement suivant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent nus tous les deux sur la couchette.

Il lui fit l'amour, et elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir tellement elle avait aimé sentir son corps contre et en elle. Toute la journée elle avait fantasmé sur ce moment et elle venait de comprendre et de ressentir qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule… Elle était désormais allongée sur le dos, Caldwell sur le côté continuait à lui sourire tout en lui caressant le visage, leur deux corps luisaient de sueur. Chacun essayait de reprendre son souffle, ils étaient heureux. Personne n'osait rompre ce moment, mais le militaire ne put s'empêcher de parler :

« maintenant, j'en suis vraiment sûr… »

Elle le regarda, très intriguée par ces paroles :

« sûr de quoi ? »

« que je t'aime ! lui répondit-il calmement en replongeant ses yeux de braise dans l'océan azur de ceux de Crysla. »

La jeune femme sourit largement à ces mots, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Steven soit aussi rapidement sûr de ses sentiments. Il n'arrêterait jamais de la surprendre, elle baissa ses yeux : que répondre ? Pas besoin de longue réflexion, elle avait compris dès qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, de son corps, de son âme. Elle le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, Steven devina alors instantanément ce qu'elle allait lui dire, il l'avait lu ses yeux.

« Je…je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à l'instant où je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent de m'éprendre de quelqu'un au premier regard. »

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer à parler, appréciant simplement l'instant présent.

« Je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant ; dit-elle. »

« Fait quoi ? »

« Coucher avec quelqu'un que je ne connais depuis moins de deux jours. »

« Et tu regrettes ?demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude, lui ne regrettait rien du tout. »

« Oui. De ne pas t'avoir rencontré plus tôt. »

Caldwell la prit dans ses bras, et ils finirent par s'endormir, enlacés et heureux.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ensemble

Quand Crysla se réveilla, elle ne savait plus trop où elle était, au bout de quelques secondes d'observation de la cabine, les souvenirs réapparurent petits à petits. Elle était dans les quartiers de Steven, _ce n'était donc pas un rêve, ils avaient vraiment passé cette nuit ensemble. _Son amant n'était plus là, elle était seule dans la cabine. Elle se rappela des mots du second : _son quart ne commence qu'à 5h._ Le colonel n'avait eu en fait que quelques heures de « repos ». Elle se leva, prit sa douche, et au moment de partir, elle aperçut un mot sur le miroir de la salle de bain : _RV 8h00 pour pt dej' au mess. Je t'm. SC._

Elle regarda sa montre : 8h10. Elle serait sans le vouloir à l'heure, une chance que son horloge biologique ne lui jouait de mauvais tour que très rarement. Elle finit de se préparer, puis sortit des quartiers de Caldwell et se dirigea rapidement vers le self. Elle espérait ne pas être trop en retard pour le rater. Quand elle arriva à la cantine, elle le chercha du regard et le trouva assis à une table dans un coin de la salle. Crysla prit le nécessaire pour rassasier sa faim sur son plateau : thé, tartine,..le petit déjeuner, lui, était correct à bord, puis elle alla s'asseoir à sa table.

« tu as trouvé mon petit mot, je vois, remarqua Caldwell. »

« pas trop fatigué ? lui demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. »

Il la regarda commencer son petit déjeuner, lui avait quasiment fini.

« je crois que je m'en remettrais…jusqu'à la prochaine fois. »

Ses yeux exprimaient plus que jamais le désir et la passion qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme. Mais Crysla se sentait mal à l'aise, elle percevait beaucoup de regards posés sur elle et Caldwell, en fait tout le personnel présent dans le mess les observait aussi discrètement que possible. Steven ne devait pas beaucoup partager ses repas avec ses subordonnés et encore moins avec une femme pour que sa présence intrigue autant de monde. _Les rumeurs vont courir rapidement, pensa-t-elle. _

« J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde, finit-elle par dire gênée. Peut-être n'aurions-nous pas dû déjeuner ensemble. »

« Tu penses vraiment cela ? lui demanda-t-il, en soulevant un sourcil intrigué. »

« Je ne veux pas que ma présence te pose des problèmes avec tes hommes et que des rumeurs insensées ne courent sur toi ou moi. »

Caldwell réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre. Le comportement à adopter quand ils seraient ensemble était clair dans son esprit, pour une fois. Il n'avait pas de doute là-dessus.

« Ecoute, si cela te dérange vraiment, les regards insistants ou autres comportements déplacés éventuels de l'équipage, nous pouvons rester distants en public. Cette solution n'a pas ma préférence. Je souhaiterais ne pas avoir à me cacher pour te parler, te toucher ou simplement être avec toi. Mes hommes ne sont pas stupides, je ne pense pas que tu aies des ennuis, surtout après la démonstration de l'autre jour ! »

Crys l'avait écouté en silence. Steven lui proposait ce qu'elle espérait au fond d'elle-même : une relation normale, il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas sa subordonnée. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il ferait ce choix, et surtout pas aussi vite.

« qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Elle avala une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

« je pense que cela va nous simplifier la vie ! »

« très bien ! je suis heureux que cela te convienne aussi .., lui dit-il en lui prenant la main quelques secondes. »

Puis, il se leva pour partir, mais avant il ajouta :

« oh, je t'avais emprunté ceci ! »

Il tendit la carte d'accès personnelle de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait disparu !

« je l'ai modifiée pour que tu aies accès sans problème à mes quartiers. »

« C'est une proposition officielle pour partager ton lit ? lui demanda-t-elle pour le titiller. »

« Non, c'est une proposition officielle pour partager ma vie !répondit-il calmement. »

Elle prit la carte sans rien ajouter si ce n'est un sourire et il s'éloigna vers la sortie puis disparut complètement de son champ de vision.

###

La journée se déroula sans trop de problèmes, Crysla avait passé la journée à s'occuper des blessés à l'infirmerie et Caldwell à attendre que ses deux ingénieurs remettent en route le système d'hyperpropulsion. Et ce fut finalement chose faite dans la soirée. Le Dédale put enfin reprendre sa route vers atlantis. Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que le militaire put rejoindre ses quartiers pour un peu de repos. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et aperçut grâce à l'éclairage du couloir une forme se dessiner sous les draps de son lit. Il sourit. Il n'alluma pas la lumière pour ne pas la réveiller et se dirigea à tâtons vers la salle de bain. Il rêvait de cette douche depuis plusieurs heures. Il se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche : l'eau lui faisait un bien fou sur son dos endolori par les contusions dues au choc. Apparemment le message était bien passé : il remarqua que celle qui semblait désormais vouloir passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie n'avait pas perdu de temps pour s'installer dans ses quartiers : ses affaires de toilette étaient en place ainsi que ses vêtements dans son armoire. Cela lui faisait drôle de partager son espace avec quelqu'un, il était resté seul tellement longtemps, trop longtemps.

Crysla avait été réveillée par le bruit de la douche. Elle avait mis quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits. Elle se leva finalement pour rejoindre son amant dans la salle de bain. Il était torse nu, en caleçon devant le miroir. Elle vit son dos marqué par les bleus, et aussi un autre tatouage qui recouvrait une grande partie de son dos, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Elle reconnu le personnage de la mythologie représenté : Icare. Il ne l'avait pas vue entrer. Elle se glissa derrière lui, se colla contre son corps, entoura sa taille de ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur son dos. Il frissonna au contact des ses lèvres.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillée !, dit-il en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. »

« Dure journée ... ! lança-t-elle. »

Elle commença à lui masser les épaules et le haut de son corps.

« m'ouais. L'hyper propulsion est enfin …réparée. »

_Et en plus elle masse comme une déesse, pensa-t-il. _Cela lui faisait terriblement du bien. Il se tut pendant quelques secondes, ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment de détente qu'elle lui offrait.

« Je voulais être sûr que la réparation tenait le coup avait de venir me coucher, et.. »

Elle lui coupa la parole, sans pour autant arrêter son effort.

« Tu ne me dois aucune explication! Je ne vais pas me sauver parce que tu fais simplement ton travail. Non ? »

Il ne répondit pas, elle marqua une pause. Il sentit qu'elle s'était arrêtée de masser pour promener ses doigts sur une grande partie de son dos, et selon une certaine façon. Il regarda dans le miroir pour voir sa réaction.

« Il te plaît ? demanda-t-il »

« Je trouve qu'il te correspond assez bien ! répondit-elle au bout de plusieurs secondes. Tu l'as fait après avant ou après avoir été nommé sur le dédale ? »

Alors elle connaissait bien l'histoire, il sourit, il s'était fait tatoué cet _immense_ Icare puisqu'il recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son dos il y a fort longtemps, bien avant qu'il n'ait connaissance du Dédale.

« Je l'ai fait bien avant que le mot hyper propulsion ait une quelconque signification pour moi, juste pour me rappeler de quelle manière il a fini alors qu'il était sauvé! »

« Une drôle de coïncidence, alors. »

Il se retourna vers elle pour lui faire face :

« Je dirais plus une destinée… »

Il la pris dans ses bras et resta immobile face à elle, ses yeux noisettes encore une fois prisonnier de ceux de sa compagne. Il appréciait ce moment qui n'était qu'à eux, ce moment où il était enfin lui-même, sans personne à diriger ou pour épier ses moindres gestes, ce moment où elle était là, dans ses quartiers, en pyjama, dans ses bras et n'attendait rien d'autre que lui, simplement lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle intriguée par ce soudain silence prolongé. »

Il ne répondit qu'au bout de quelques secondes.

« Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici ce soir… »

« Mais je suis là… »

« Oui, je ne croyais pas qu'une femme comme toi puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi…c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai ! »

Il caressait le visage de Crys, essayant désespérément de remettre en place une mèche qui refusait d'aller se glisser derrière son oreille. Elle sentait ses longs doigts sur son visage.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je parte avec le premier jeune et beau lieutenant qui passe ? »

« Tu es très séduisante, jeune et intelligente, je suis conscient de la manière dont les hommes du Dédale te regardent ! Et j'aurais trouvé normal que tu sois attirée par un des nombreux militaires à bord. »

« Steven…, je te ferai remarqué que j'étais dans ton lit quand tu es arrivé! »

« C'est vrai… »

« Tu es conscient qu'à chaque fois que tu poses tes yeux sur moi, que tu as ce regard de feu qui me rend dingue, que nos corps se frôlent, même un instant, plus rien n'existe pour moi, excepté _nous_… »

Elle avait monté ses mains vers le cou de son amant pendant qu'elle prononçait ces derniers mots, ses yeux fous de d'amour envers le militaire. Caldwell regardait cette femme qui venait de décrire exactement ce que lui ressentait pour elle, il resserra son étreinte jusqu'à sentir tout son corps contre lui, ce qui l'excita encore un peu plus. Crysla perçut alors l'érection grandissante de son compagnon.

« Et si tu continues à rester immobile avec juste un caleçon sur toi, je ne réponds plus de mes actes….lui dit-elle son regard perdu dans l'abîme noir des yeux de Steven. »

La nuit se termina de nouveau comme la précédente…


	4. Tous les mêmes!

Crysla était à l'infirmerie du Dédale en train de donner les dernières recommandations pour ses anti-douleurs à un jeune soldat blessé dans le choc des précédents jours, quand elle vit entrer Caldwell. Le blessé s'en alla et le militaire s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu as un instant pour …_il désigna son front._ La plaie s'est réouverte. »

« Je vois ça. Dit-elle en examinant la blessure qui s'était tellement réouverte qu'elle saignait de nouveau. Allonge-toi. »

Caldwell s'allongea sur la table d'examen du mieux qu'il put, ses pieds dépassant tout de même de quelques centimètres.

« Où sont passés tes strips ? »

« Je les ai enlevés… »

Elle le regarda avec une pointe d'agacement, les militaires croyant tout savoir sur la durée des soins elle en avait vus toute la journée et cela commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

« S'il est recommandé de garder les strips au moins six jours c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison !!! Je croyais qu'il y avait une formation médicale pour passer colonel…lui dit-elle sur un ton taquin. »

« Il y en une et tu serais surprise de ce que je peux faire ! »

« Je m'en doute. »

Elle attrapa le nécessaire pour nettoyer la plaie et pour la recoudre cette fois.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début ! Je te fais des points comme ça tu ne pourras pas les enlever au bout de trois jours !! »

« Charmante… »

Il se releva une fois recousu et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu as le temps pour une petite pause café ? » demanda-t-il.

« On dirait que tu étais le dernier patient…alors oui. »

A ce moment, entrèrent deux soldats qui semblaient s'être blessés en salle de sport. Elle tourna deux yeux désolés à son compagnon, forcée de refuser cette invitation pourtant si séduisante.

- « Il semblerait qu'il faille remettre cela à plus tard… »

Caldwell se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front :

« Préviens moi quand tu seras disponible… »

Il s'éloigna vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, Crysla le regarda partir, déçue.

Une heure plus tard, elle débarqua sur la passerelle avec deux gobelets de café et s'approcha de Steven qui étudiait un écran de contrôle lui tournant ainsi le dos. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle lui tendait un gobelet.

« Je ne savais pas si tu aurais le temps, alors, j'ai pris un café à emporter… »

« Je pense que la passerelle peut se passer de moi le temps d'un café ! »

Il se dirigèrent vers un couloir adjacent et marchèrent vers un endroit plus calme.

« Des problèmes ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Nous avons dû sortir de l'hyperespace pour qu'Hermiod diagnostique l'hyperpropulsion, la première réparation ne semble pas être si efficace que cela. Même avec une puissance inférieure, il y avait un problème, et elle risquait de lâchait pour de bon !! »

« Ce qui n'est certainement pas une bonne chose… »

Ils croisèrent un militaire qui s'inclina à leur passage, lançant un _« maître » _à l'attention de Crysla. Steven se retourna surpris vers sa compagne qui sourit, gênée. Quand cela se renouvela une deuxième puis une troisième fois, il se douta que quelque chose s'était passé. Ils s'immobilisèrent le long d'une baie vitrée admirant ainsi la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à eux : ils étaient au beau milieu d'étoiles et de l'immensité de l'espace. Caldwell se tourna vers sa compagne :

« Alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que l'équipage se comporte ainsi avec toi. »

Elle le regarda amusée, puis lui répondit :

« Hier un soldat m'a demandé si j'accepterais de donner quelques cours de self-défense, et comme le voyage ne se termine pas tout de suite, j'ai pensé que ce serait un bon moyen d'occuper mes journées ! »

« Et ? »

« Ce matin était le premier cours…et en fait il y avait une vingtaine de soldats qui voulaient à la fois perfectionner leur technique de combats et aussi me tester...Ils ne croyaient pas que j'ai pu gagner contre Sam sans avoir triché… »

« Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas la preuve du contraire, ils auraient continué à penser cela. »

« Oui, à la fin du cours, ils ont voulu organiser une sorte de combat pour lequel ils avaient déjà choisi leur représentant : Shelton qui selon eux était incorruptible... »

Steven plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Wind, il n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient fait cela.

« Et apparemment tu as l'air de ne pas t'en être trop mal sortie, puisque tu es entière… »

« Je pense que j'ai passé le test sans problème, Shelton en revanche a fait un petit séjour par l'infirmerie, et beaucoup des « spectateurs » ont perdu de l'argent! »

Caldwell la prit par l'épaule pour l'amener contre lui, elle s'y blottit sans résistance et passa à son tour son bras le long de sa taille.

« Tu es pleine de surprises ! »

« Tu en doutais ? »

« Je pense que tu peux à présent te considérer chez toi sur le Dédale, personne ne viendra t'importuner ici, au contraire… »

« C'est bon à savoir, on ne sait jamais…Au fait tu me dois toujours un combat ! »

Le militaire sourit et s'approchant de son oreille lui murmura :_ je préfère faire cela en privé…_


	5. Migraines

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans autre problème, le Dédale était très proche d'atlantis, la sortie de l'hyperespace était imminente. Le personnel du Dédale ne faisait plus attention à leur couple, connu maintenant de tout le bâtiment. La plupart, d'ailleurs, pensait que cette relation avait quelque peu « détendu » leur commandant et l'ambiance à bord en était d'autant plus zen.

Crysla se tenait le long d'une baie du Dédale, elle observait les stries caractéristiques de l'hyperespace. Elle essayait aussi de se calmer. Depuis quelques heures un horrible mal de tête la faisait souffrir, et aucun antalgique de l'infirmerie ne semblait en venir à bout. Son cerveau semblait se comprimer sous la douleur. Caldwell passa par ce couloir pour rejoindre sa passerelle, et découvrit sa compagne se massant les tempes devant la baie. Il s'approcha et se glissa derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras :

« tu as toujours cette migraine ? »

« oui, et rien n'y fait. »

Elle se blottit contre lui, il la regarda désolé de ne pouvoir rien faire pour la soulager, mais c'était elle le médecin, et elle savait mieux que lui quoi faire en pareil situation. Il appuya son menton sur le haut de sa tête, puis lui déposa un léger baiser sur les cheveux.

« tu ferais mieux d'aller t'allonger, nous allons bientôt sortir de l'hyperespace, et dans moins d'une heure tu devras être sur pied pour débarquer. »

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. »

Elle resta quelques minutes dans ses bras, puis rejoignit donc « ses » quartiers, et le colonel son poste de commandement. Même allongée, dans le noir, la douleur ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner. Crys sentit la décélération due à la sortie de l'hyperespace, et là, la douleur était devenue différente, mais elle était toujours là. Elle put quand même se lever pour rejoindre la passerelle : _le meilleur point d'observation pour découvrir Atlantis_, selon Steven_. _Elle se positionna devant une baie latérale et aperçut la planète : elle était totalement bleue, recouverte d'océans. Ils s'approchaient assez rapidement de la planète, ils seraient en vue de la cité dans quelques minutes.

« Atlantis, ici le Dédale. Nous entamons notre descente vers vous. Nous demandons autorisation de nous poser. »

« Colonel Caldwell ? Ici Weir, vous avez l'autorisation de vous poser plate-forme est. Nous avons levé le bouclier. Bienvenue à la maison, Dédale ! »

« Merci, docteur. Caldwell, terminé. »

Il bascula sur l'intercom général du dédale : Ici le colonel Caldwell, nous allons bientôt nous poser sur atlantis, préparez-vous à l'atterrissage.

« Allons-y, commencez la manœuvre d'approche. »

Crysla fixait toujours dehors, elle aperçut enfin cette cité dont tout le monde lui vantait les louanges. Elle se sentait attirée, aspirée par elle. Sa migraine n'était plus qu'intermittente. _Peut-être une réaction à la planète_.

Le dédale atterrit sans encombre et en douceur sur la plate-forme, la porte de la soute s'ouvrit. Chacun s'affaira alors à sa tâche pour commencer le débarquement du matériel apporté par le vaisseau et celui des nouvelles équipes d'atlantis. Crysla se tenait toujours sur le pont, hypnotisée par la cité. Les manœuvres d'atterrissage terminées, Caldwell s'approcha d'elle :

« ça va ? »

Elle ne se retourna même pas vers lui. Elle continuait à fixer la cité.

« Oui, je pense. »

« Il faut y aller. Les équipes sont déjà en train de débarquer les affaires vers les quartiers des personnels, et le Dr Weir va m'attendre. »

Sa migraine n'empirait pas, mais elle commençait à ressentir comme des « interférences » dans sa tête, comme si son cerveau essayait de se caler sur quelque chose. Elle réfléchirait plus tard, il fallait débarquer. Elle suivit donc Caldwell vers la plate-forme, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la cité.

« c'est vraiment magnifique ! je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel au cours de mes précédentes expéditions ! s'exclama Crysla la tête toujours en l'air vers les tours de la cité. »

« Cette cité est unique. Il n'a pas encore été trouvé d'équivalent même dans cette galaxie. »

Ils avancèrent vers ce qui semblait être le cœur de la cité, une sorte de cathédrale avec ses vitraux, avec la salle de contrôle un demi palier au-dessus, et trônant au milieu de la pièce la porte des étoiles. Le décor était époustouflant ! Crys aperçut une femme qui semblait attendre Caldwell.

« c'est le Dr Elisabeth Weir, c'est elle qui commande la cité. Ah, tu as de la chance, j'aperçoit le médecin en chef d'atlantis », lui glissa-t-il discrètement dans l'oreille.

Elle observa d'abord la femme, grande, élégante et surtout avec un regard vert déterminé qui en disait long sur son caractère. Puis son attention se porta sur l'homme désigné comme le médecin. Il était de dos parlant avec une autre personne.

« c'est le Dr …….. », Steven eut à peine le temps de commencer sa phrase.

« Carson ???? », s'écria la jeune femme.

« Wind !?! » répondit Carson Beckett sans même se retourner.

Il se tourna quand même pour confirmer ce que ses oreilles avaient déjà reconnu. Ils abandonnèrent chacun leur précèdent compagnon pour se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Caldwell avait d'abord tourné un regard assez étonné vers sa compagne, la regardant courir vers l'autre médecin, puis il avait fini par rejoindre Weir qui regardait la scène encore plus intriguée que lui.

« Colonel, ravie de vous revoir parmi nous. Savez-vous qui est cette jeune femme ? »

« Il semblerait qu'elle soit là pour seconder Beckett. »

_« Oh c'est elle !pensa alors la dirigeante. »_

« Ils ont l'air de se connaître déjà on dirait! »

Carson et Crysla après s'être parlé au loin, avaient finalement rejoint Caldwell et Weir. Le médecin chef était tout excité de ces retrouvailles, il en était tout essoufflé, quant à la jeune femme, elle souriait, et ses yeux pétillaient de joie à l'idée de reconnaître un visage familier sur cette base.

« Elisabeth, Colonel, je vous présente Crysla Windayan. Nous avons fait toutes nos études de médecine ensemble. »

« Enchantée, Dr. » Salua alors la dirgeante.

« En France ? Beckett, je croyais que vous étiez Ecossais ? » Poursuivit le militaire.

« Oui, en France, mais comment savez-vous qu'on a étudiez en France ? » demanda Carson intrigué, tout comme Weir.

Caldwell regarda Crys un peu embêté de la question, elle le laissa se dépatouiller tout seul de la situation. Il trouva rapidement une réponse qui sembla plausible à tout le monde.

« Française, non ?dit-il en montrant la manche de wind où était cousu le drapeau en question. Elle a donc dû étudier en France ? Non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, dit Carson. La France offrait la meilleure formation pour devenir médecin, et on s'est rencontrés là-bas, il y a une éternité. »

Le médecin marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis poursuivit :

« Je vais m'occuper de lui faire visiter la cité. »

« Allez-y Carson ! » approuva le Dr Weir.

Puis se tournant vers Caldwell :

« Colonel, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Et le militaire accompagna la dirigeante vers son bureau, comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait sur Atlantis afin de parler des dernières nouvelles de leur galaxie respective.

_Alors, quel est votre avis ? Voulez-vous connaître la suite ? J'ai encore quelques chapitres qui dorment sur mon PC._

_Please R&R_


	6. Souvenirs

Pendant la matinée, Beckett avait fait faire le grand tour d'atlantis à Crysla, en passant par l'infirmerie, le garage à Jumpers, les différents niveaux de la cité, les quartiers attribués à la jeune femme..Etc. Il était plus de midi quand ils atteignirent la cantine. Là, ils rejoignirent six personnes déjà installées, dont Weir et Caldwell.

« Je vais te présenter le reste de l'équipe ! » expliqua Carson.

Ils s'assirent en les saluant.

« Voici Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, le Dr Rodnay Mc Kay et le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. Je vous présente le Dr Crysla Windayan qui va désormais me seconder ! »

Ils souhaitèrent la bienvenue à Wind et le repas continua.

« alors, vous avez fait vous études ensemble ? » demanda Weir

« Oui, de longues années à étudier religieusement….plaisanta Carson. Oh, ça me fait penser…j'ai retrouvé ceci dans mes affaires. »

Il tendit une photo un peu abîmée sur les bords à Crysla.

Elle la regarda attentivement, puis sourit, nostalgique. Elle portait l'uniforme pour cette cérémonie, et Carson un joli smoking.

« Tu l'as gardée ? Le jour où nous avons reçu nos diplômes. »

Elle tendit la photo à Elisabeth qui ouvrit de larges yeux à la vue des deux médecins avec 10 ans de moins.

« Vous étiez déjà très mignon à l'époque Carson !!! »

Il rougit, et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose. Mais, c'est crysla qui répondit à sa place.

« C'était le tombeur de l'école avec ses beaux yeux bleus toutes les filles lui couraient après !.Une véritable bombe sexuelle !! »

« Non, faut pas dire ça, »

La photo continua de circuler de mains en mains. Et Teyla comme Elisabeth sembla très intéressée par le physique du médecin.

« Tu fais le modeste, sans doute as-tu oublié que tu es sorti avec toutes les filles de la promo en 5e année ? »

« Toutes ? » répétèrent plusieurs personnes.

« Pas toutes, non. » Corrigea Carson.

« Non, tu as raison, pas moi ! » expliqua Crys.

« Vous n'êtes jamais sorti ensemble ? » demanda Teyla

Les deux médecins se regardèrent étonnés, puis éclatèrent de rire à cette idée assez saugrenue pour eux. C'est Wind qui reprit la parole :

« Je dois dire que cela ne nous a jamais traversé l'esprit à tout les deux, ça aurait été comme sortir avec son frère ou avec soi-même. Beurk !!fit-elle. Nous étions parfaitement identique au point de vue spirituel et scientifique. »

« Autant sortir avec quelqu'un de différent de soi qui puisse nous apporter autre chose, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant, enfin je crois, » fini Beckett en regardant Crys qui acquiesça.

« Et vous Crysla, demanda Sheppard, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus sur ce cliché ! beaucoup de garçons ont dû vous tourner autour ? »

Et là encore, c'est Carson qui répondit pour elle. Steven était très intéressé par la conversation et la tournure qu'elle prenait. Il fixait sa compagne d'un regard très curieux qui n'avait pas échappé à celle-ci, n'en perdant pas une miette.

« Je dirais que crys avait d'autres préoccupations à l'époque que les boutonneux de sa classe !! »

« Carson, tu exagères ! »

« Ce sont tes mots de l'époque…Elle était beaucoup plus occupée avec le Prof de Physiologie !!! »

« C'est vrai ? », demanda Mc Kay.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis sortie avec pendant 3 ans. »

« 3 ans ? » continua Teyla

J'ai toujours été attirée par les hommes mûrs… »

Crysla regarda brièvement Caldwell en souriant.

« il connaissait certaines choses sur le corps humain assez….._elle chercha ses mots_...intéressantes, je dirais. »

Tous sourirent à cette allusion.

« Et pourquoi cette relation a-t-elle cessé ? » demanda Weir

Crysla les regarda, un peu gênée de la suite de l'histoire..

« Disons que le doyen de la faculté nous est tombé dessus, un soir où nous étions seuls dans un amphi, et pas très…habillés, je dirais ! »

« Et le fabuleux professeur a été muté sur le champ ! » finit Carson avec un grand sourire à la pensée de ce moment.

Soudain, Caldwell mit la main à son oreillette, et fut téléporté dans une lumière blanche. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard à l'entrée de la cantine accompagné !

"Oh mince, Hermiod! s'écria Wind. Zut! Je l'avais complètement oublié!! »

« Que fait Hermiod ici ? » s'inquiéta le Dr Weir.

Crysla répondit en se leva de table :

« Il a été blessé dans le choc, sur le dédale, mais je n'ai pu que soigné sommairement ses blessures. »

Toute la cantine jeta un regard curieux au Asgard, ce petit être gris d'environs 1,20m, qui en plus avait le bras en écharpe et surtout était tout nu. Wind rejoignit Caldwell et Hermiod à l'entrée du mess.

« Novak avait enfin le réussi à convaincre qu'il était grand temps de se faire soigner correctement, mais j'ai quand même dû le faire téléporté de force ici… », dit Caldwell

« Je m'en doute et….. »

Crys porta sa main sur ses tempes, ses migraines recommençaient, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Elle tituba très légèrement sous la douleur, Steven la retint par le bras :

« ces migraines commencent vraiment à m'inquiéter sérieusement, tu devrais demander à Beckett de t'examiner plus profondément ! »

_« ce n'est pas parce que tu es médecin que tu ne peux pas être malade » _

Il semblait à la jeune femme avoir entendu cette phrase, mais son compagnon n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Que se passait-il ? Devenait-elle folle avec ces douleurs ?

« Ca va, elles diminuent…essaya de convaincre Crysla, sans réel succès. Retourne finir ton repas ; on y va Hermiod !! »

Les deux êtres s'éloignèrent en direction de l'infirmerie. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'Asgard brisa le silence :

« le colonel Caldwell a raison, vous savez docteur ! Vos symptômes ne sont pas courants, aucune personne isolée n'a encore eu d'intolérance à une planète ! »

« Hermiod, je vous remercie, mais ça va ! On va s'occuper de votre bras. »

Le Asgard, ne répondit rien, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on refuse ses analyses. Ils rejoignirent l'infirmerie ; pendant ce temps Caldwell était retourné à table sous les yeux interrogateurs de tout le mess, et notamment de sa tablée.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermiod ? demanda Carson, je n'avais jamais vu de Asgard blessé auparavant. »

« Il s'est apparemment fracturé le bras, c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait vérifier ici. Il n'y avait pas d'appareil adéquat pour analyser la constitution asgarde sur le dédale. »

Steven avait répondu machinalement à la question, mais son esprit été ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ces migraines qui empoisonnaient la vie de sa compagne.


	7. Mise au point

Tôt dans l'après-midi, la jeune femme eut la visite du Dr Weir qui souhaitait la voir dans son bureau quand elle serait disponible. Elle eut enfin du temps de libre une fois Hermiod retéléporté sur le dédale avec sa fracture confirmée et plâtrée (spectacle assez insolite, même pour Crys). Elle se dirigea vers ledit bureau, la dirigeante d'atlantis lui fit signe, elle entra. Crysla entama la conversation, elle savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agirait !

« Vous avez eu connaissance de mes « statuts » ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, et c'est justement de quoi je voulais vous entretenir ! Je ne comprends pas bien votre « rôle » ici. Est-ce que le SGC a à ce point un manque de confiance en moi pour qu'il envoie quasi incognito un _Amiral_ ? »

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi : je ne serai ici que médecin ! mon grade d'Amiral n'est évidemment pas en vigueur ici ! je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous prendre le commandement de la cité, si c'est ce dont vous avez peur ! »

« Que faites-vous ici, alors ? »répliqua la dirigeante agacée.

Si vous avez lu mon dossier militaire, vous avez vu que j'ai passé les 10 dernières années à diriger un bâtiment de l'armée avec tout ce que cela implique comme problèmes, notamment les responsabilités vis-à-vis de la hiérarchie. Des évènements ont faits que j'ai voulu abandonner cette vie!!! Je suis médecin et ce _statut_ est désormais le mien ! »

« Et alors ? Si j'ai bien compris, vous pouvez être, comment dire, réactivée au grade d'Amiral à n'importe quel moment de votre choix !! Vous croyez que je vais prendre ça comment ? Vous seriez l'officier le plus gradé ici, pouvant à tout moment prendre le contrôle de la cité avec tous les militaires sous vos ordres !!! »

« Dr Weir, je n'ai pas l'envie de prendre la direction de cette cité…, soupira la jeune femme. Vous devez saisir cette idée. J'ai tiré un trait sur ma vie passée, vous devriez plus me voir comme…une aide providentielle au cas où ! En aucun cas je n'abuserai de ma position. Je ne prendrai une telle décision qu'avec votre accord et j'espère n'avoir jamais à le faire. »

Le jeune médecin marqua une pause. Elle ne savait pas trop comment expliquer sa position ici à Weir de manière plus convaincante. Elle avait cru utile que la dirigeante soit au courant de sa vie antérieure afin d'avoir de meilleures relations, basées sur la confiance mutuelle, mais c'était mal parti…

« Elisabeth, vous êtes une excellente dirigeante, la santé de cette cité, et les découvertes que vous faites le prouvent !! J'ai une totale confiance en vous, mais vous vous doutez que certains nouveaux gradés du SCG ne sont pas de mon avis et sont prêts à n'importe quel prétexte à vous écarter de ce commandement ! Des personnes ont estimé, et je suis d'accord avec elle à ce sujet, que ma présence ici pourra vous protéger un certain temps des possibles tentatives de vous évincer! »

« Je ne sais que penser de cela, Dr ! »

Elisabeth pensa à ce dernier argument, elle n'avait pas tort. Les nouveaux colonels fraîchement débarqués du Pentagone détestaient tellement l'idée qu'une civile soit à la tête d'atlantis qu'elle finissait par penser que Caldwell n'était en fait pas aussi intolérant que ça, vis-à-vis d'une civile comme elle.

« J'ai fait porter mon uniforme et ma plaque militaire dans vos quartiers. Ainsi, seule une décision venant de votre part me permettra d'exercer mon autorité. D'ici à ce qu'une telle situation arrive, ce que je souhaite le plus tard possible, je vous prierai de me considérer uniquement comme un médecin. »

Le Dr Weir, réfléchissait. _Je ne sais pas si je dois lui faire confiance, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Peut-être me dit-elle la vérité, peut-être essaie-t-elle de me duper. Le temps le dira !_

Crysla regardait attentivement son interlocutrice, il lui semblait deviner, non, _entendre _ce qu'elle penser. Elle ne s'était donc pas tromper à midi, elle pouvait _lire_ dans les pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait en elle ? Etait-ce ses migraines qui étaient à l'origine de cela ?

« j'espère que vous arriverez à me croire, dit Wind. Je sais que vous pensez ne pas avoir le choix, mais vous l'avez : jusqu'à ma « réactivation » je suis un personnel civil, et donc, vous pouvez faire le choix de me renvoyer sur Terre n'importe quand. »

« Je vais prendre le risque de vous croire ! » dit finalement Elisabeth.

« Vous faites le bon choix. », répondit simplement Crysla.


	8. Insomnies

Plus tard dans la soirée (en fait il faisait presque nuit), Wind vit Steven entrer dans l'infirmerie et se diriger vers elle. Elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle, son contact lui manquait, et le voir maintenant lui faisait énormément de bien, surtout après la conversation tendue qu'elle avait eue avec Weir.

« peux-tu te libérer maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

Beckett étant dans la même pièce, il avait bien sûr entendu la question du colonel. Crysla lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Vas-y, tu n'es pas encore officiellement de garde, et je pense pouvoir me passer de toi pour la soirée, non ? »

« Merci Carson ! »

Carson regarda pensivement son amie et Caldwell d'éloigner. Il n'avait jamais encore vu le colonel se comporter aussi « amicalement » avec quiconque, il sourit à l'idée que le « grand » colonel Caldwell puisse avoir le béguin pour Crys. Cette idée lui semblait tellement saugrenue, bien que le colonel était tout à fait dans le profil type des hommes susceptibles de plaire à Crysla.

Steven entraîna sa compagne vers un balcon de la cité. Ils sortirent sur la terrasse qui était déserte, et s'avancèrent le long de la rambarde. _La vue est vraiment magnifique pensa Crysla._ Caldwell se plaça derrière elle, et entoura de ses bras protecteurs autour de ses épaules. La jeune femme se blottit tout contre lui. Le mètre quatre-vingt huit de son compagnon et le fait qu'elle sente son corps musclé le long de son dos, aidait Wind à se sentir particulièrement en sécurité à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur la tête.

« Je voulais que ton premier coucher de soleil sur atlantis se passe de cette manière. Comme ça, chaque soir où je serais loin, tu repenseras à ce moment », lui glissa Steven dans l'oreille.

« Je commence à comprendre la fascination qu'exerce cette cité sur ses habitants ! »

Elle pensa alors, que bientôt il devrait repartir pour la Terre, et qu'ils se retrouveraient séparés pendant quasiment un mois et demi ! Cette idée lui serra le cœur.

Ils restèrent là, pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes à observer la lente descente du soleil vers l'océan lantien, sans bouger, simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Les couleurs qui naissaient à la surface de l'eau semblaient irréelles.

Il semblait à Crysla qu'elle pouvait _ressentir _ les sentiments de Caldwell, et apparemment il se sentait si bien avec elle, calme, détendu et surtout heureux. Ces sensations étaient nouvelles pour la jeune femme : elle paraissait donc capable de _lire dans les pensées des gens, et maintenant ressentir les émotions._ Etait-ce la présence de la cité qui était responsable de tout cela ? Ses migraines avaient bien diminué. Peut-être aurait-elle une nuit de répit.

Quand la nuit eut presque envahi le ciel, ils décidèrent de regagner leur quartier. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs déserts de la cité main dans la main.

« je vais aller au dédale me chercher quelques affaires de rechange. » Dit Caldwell

« d'accord, moi je vais enfin m'octroyer une douche !! »

Environs 20 minutes plus tard, le militaire avait regagné les quartiers de Wind. Quand il entra, il entendit le bruit de la douche. Il posa le sac rempli de ses vêtements propres mais aussi quelques sous-vêtements oubliés par sa compagne. Il posa son uniforme du dédale, ne garda que le caleçon, et mit un tee-shirt. C'était beaucoup mieux, enfin il pouvait se détendre et ne plus mourir de chaud sous cette tenue. Il sorti également du sac son ordinateur portable et alla s'installer sur la terrasse, au frais, afin de regarder le rapport que Novak lui avait envoyé sur l'hyperpropulsion. Il s'assit, et étendit une jambe sur une autre chaise. Le calme de la cité était reposant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il entendit la porte du balcon voisin s'ouvrir : le Dr Weir apparut munie d'une tasse de thé et s'avança vers la balustrade. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas vu, il était très tard et elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un d'autre soit réveillé à cette heure.

« Vos insomnies perdurent dr weir ? »

« Oh ! Colonel ! je.. (Weir réfléchit) vous ne dormez pas à bord du dédale ? »

Sa présence la surprenait beaucoup, Caldwell n'avait pas l'habitude de déserter son vaisseau, même stationné sur un dock d'atlantis.

« De temps en temps, dormir sur un vrai lit est très appréciable, surtout après le voyage mouvementé que nous avons eu ! Et puis, j'ai trouvé une personne qui accepte de partager ses quartiers avec beaucoup de plaisir… »

Weir le détailla un peu plus, quelque chose clochait. Quand elle réalisa que c'était le fait que le militaire n'était que peu vêtu, elle détourna rapidement son regard. Elle n'avait jamais vu Caldwell dans une autre tenue que celle réglementaire du dédale, et le voir là en caleçon la gênait un peu, bien qu'elle eût remarqué tout de suite une musculature insoupçonnée sous son uniforme. Elle réfléchit, à qui pouvait appartenir cette chambre ?

« vous ne m'avez pas répondu, toujours insomniaque ? » insista Caldwell

« apparemment oui ! »

« vous devriez allez voir Beckett, il vous donnerait un médicament ! »

« c'est très aimable de votre part de vous inquiéter pour moi mais il m'en a déjà prescrit un (elle sorti le flacon de sa poche), et… »

_« Qui est insomniaque_ ? » prononça une voix venant de l'intérieur de la chambre de Caldwell.

« Elisabeth », répondit Steven sans détourner les yeux la dirigeante.

_« Est ce qu'elle a été voir Carson ? »_

« Oui. »

« C'est…c'est Crysla à l'intérieur? » demanda Weir surprise par la présence d'une jeune femme dans les même quartiers que Caldwell.

« Surprise ? » demanda le militaire voyant la tête étonnée de la dirigeante.

« Assez oui! »

Crysla sorti alors pour avoir des explications plus claires. Elle s'approcha de son compagnon et en lui mettant une main sur son épaule :

« Tu peux nous laisser un instant ? »

Caldwell la regarda, lui sourit, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en sortant, il attrapa son ordinateur, et se leva :

« bien sûr, bonne nuit Elisabeth ! »

« merci Steven. »

Le militaire rentra dans la chambre, referma la porte et finit son rapport allongé sur le lit. Weir avait suivi du regard la scène, elle n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais pensé que Caldwell puisse entretenir une quelconque relation, même amicale avec quelqu'un. Il était trop attaché à la doctrine militaire pour s'accorder du temps pour lui-même, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à il y a 5 minutes. Wind s'approcha de Weir pour lui parler, les deux balcons étaient mitoyens. Elisabeth continuait à fixer la chaise désormais vide de Caldwell.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Crysla devant la position immobile de sa voisine.

« Si, répondit-elle au bout de plusieurs secondes. Elle jeta un regard intrigué à Crys. C'est juste que…je n'avais jamais vraiment considéré le colonel Caldwell autrement que comme le militaire commandant le Dédale. Et le voir se comporter simplement comme un _homme_ ordinaire me trouble un peu, en fait !! »

Elisabeth esquissa un sourire à la fin de sa phrase. Elle détailla la jeune femme pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre _: très_ _séduisante, surtout avec ses yeux d'un bleu intense mais sereins,_ _assez jeune, environs une trentaine d'année, Elisabeth se demanda comment elle avait pu devenir ce qu'elle était maintenant en si peu de temps, et surtout comment elle avait réussi à séduire Caldwell, lui qui paraissait ne s'intéresser à personne excepté lui-même,_. Crys la regarda, elle n'avait jamais pensé que la plupart des gens, notamment ceux de cette cité, percevaient Steven uniquement comme « le colonel Caldwell » !

« Pour ma part, je l'ai d'abord perçu comme un homme…dit-elle en souriant largement!! Les somnifères ne vous font apparemment aucun effet ? »

« Je, (Elisabeth regarda le tube toujours dans ses mains), je ne les ai pas pris, en fait. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

Crysla regardait la dirigeante, qui semblait épuisée par ces longues nuits sans sommeil réparateur.

« Je ne souhaite pas être sous l'emprise de quelque chose au cas où on aurait besoin de moi. »

« Je comprends, vos insomnies remontent à longtemps ? »

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais très bien dormi, mais elles se sont accentuées depuis que je suis sur Atlantis, avec tout le travail à faire, les responsabilités… »

La médecin marqua une pause avant de répondre. Elle avait été dans sa situation : diriger un navire de plusieurs centaines de militaires s'était révélé une tâche ardue surtout pour quelqu'un de son âge.

« Puis-je vous demander comment faisiez-vous pour supporter tout ça quand vous étiez…_Weir chercha ses mots…_en service actif ? »

« Disons que j'ai toujours été bien entourée ! _Crysla replongea dans son passé, être le commandant d'un bâtiment comportant des centaines de militaires masculins et surtout quasiment la seule femme à bord aurait pu être assez compliqué, mais elle s'en était bien sorti._ J'ai eu la chance d'avoir un second exceptionnel qui savait écouter mais aussi contredire quand c'était opportun! C'était quelqu'un qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans les moments délicats en qui j'avais une confiance absolue… »

« Vous étiez…amants ? »

« Mon dieu, non !!répliqua aussitôt Wind. Il était gay ! » ajouta-elle avec une note de déception qu'elle avait ressentie déjà à l'époque.

« Oh ! désolée ! » compatit la dirigeante

« Oui, moi aussi à l'époque. »

Wind sourit, elle se souvenait très bien de lui.

« Pour en revenir à votre problème, je pense que vos insomnies sont une sorte d'alerte donnée par votre corps. Vous prenez votre travail tellement à cœur, que vous en oubliez d'écouter votre corps. Ces troubles du sommeil sont la seule faille qu'il a trouvé pour vous avertir. Avez-vous quelqu'un à qui parler de vos problèmes, Dr Weir, de tous vos problèmes ? »

« Je parle beaucoup avec Teyla, c'est la seule qui arrive à ne pas porter de jugement sur mes actions… »

« En fait je pensais plus à quelqu'un de …masculin avec qui vous pourriez être vous-même totalement, et ne plus garder toutes vos émotions enfouies trop profondément en vous! »

Weir fixa la jeune femme incrédule aux mots qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle ne savait que répondre, mis à part que non, elle ne s'était autorisée aucune relation amoureuse depuis qu'elle était sur Atlantis.

« je ne pense pas qu'une relation avec quelqu'un soit la solution, et de toute façon je n'en ai pas le temps. »

« Elisabeth, vous interdire d'avoir une quelconque vie privée ne fera pas de vous une meilleure dirigeante, croyez-moi ! »

Wind regarda Weir, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait d'abord pensé comme elle, mais elle avait vite changé d'avis ! De plus, elle était convaincue qu'un homme de la cité avait les préférences de Weir, elle l'avait _ressenti_ et elle trouverait bien qui !

- « Merci, dit simplement la dirigeante. De m'avoir écouté ! »

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez, j'ai vécu des situations similaires, ne l'oubliez pas! Je ne vous demande pas de me raconter toute votre vie, c'est un peu trop tôt pour que vous m'accordiez cette confiance. Mais quand vous aurez besoin, je serai là ! »

Crysla mis sa main sur celle de la dirigeante, puis s'éloigna du balcon, pour regagner ses quartiers. Ses migraines avaient fait leur réapparition quelques minutes auparavant.

« bonne nuit ! »

« bonne nuit Elisabeth !! essayez de dormir un peu ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte du balcon pour rentrer à l'intérieur, Steven était toujours allongé sur le lit en train de lire son rapport. Il leva la tête vers elle, avec un air interrogateur, mais ne demanda rien. Crys vint se blottir contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule droite. Elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance d'être avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur sa tête.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Oui. Et ton hyperpropulsion ? Ce que dit le rapport te satisfait ? »

Il savait qu'elle avait délibérément évité de lui parler de sa conversation avec Elisabeth, et il n'insista pas. Il éteignit son portable, le posa par terre et pris Crysla dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui.

« Elle fonctionne de nouveau parfaitement, apparemment, quelque chose avait surchauffé. »

Personne n'ajouta un mot, ils s'endormirent ainsi.


	9. Migraines, Acte II

Le lendemain matin, quand Crysla s'était réveillée, ses douleurs étaient toujours là. Elle était toujours dans le cocon protecteur que constituaient les bras de son compagnon. Il était déjà réveillé, mais n'avait pas bougé d'un iota pour ne pas la sortir de son sommeil.

« bonjour, bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Assez bien ! »

Elle s'était rapprochée de sa tête pour l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser. Elle grimaça imperceptiblement, mais Caldwell l'avait quand même remarqué.

« je sais que tu as toujours tes migraines, ce n'est pas la peine de me le cacher. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Je vais mieux ! »

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de dire que le ciel était vert (ce qu'elle avait déjà rencontré sur certaines planètes, très étrange !) il ne la croyait visiblement pas. Et il avait raison ! Elle avait aperçu l'heure, ils allaient être tous les deux en retard s'ils continuaient à traîner au lit comme ça ! Elle s'extirpa des bras de son compagnon, et fila dans la salle de bain. Il la suivit du regard.

« dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas être en retard ! lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il ne répondit rien, elle avait raison de toute façon. »

Une fois prête, Crysla se dirigea vers le balcon de sa chambre, afin d'admirer le lever du soleil, Steven, lui, finissait dans la salle de bain. Elle aperçut Weir qui était déjà postée sur sa terrasse, elle ne semblait pas avoir bougée depuis hier soir.

« j'espère que vous n'avez pas passé la nuit ici, Elisabeth ! »

« non, j'ai réussi à dormir quelques heures…, c'est magnifique, n'est ce pas », dit la dirigeante en désignant le soleil rasant la mer.

« Oui, nous avons de la chance, cette planète aurait pu être plus inhospitalière ! »

Wind entendit le signal sonore caractéristique de la porte de son balcon, quelques secondes après, elle sentit deux bras tendres s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

« Elisabeth. »

« Colonel », répondit Weir au salut de Caldwell.

Le militaire sentit sa compagne se serrer contre sa poitrine et recouvrir ses mains avec les siennes. Il appuya son menton sur le haut de sa tête, il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il aimait tellement la sentir dans ses bras, fragile, lui appartenant entièrement. Il lui semblait parfois qu'il _percevait_ ce que Crys ressentait pour lui, comme une douce chaleur qui entourait son âme, et c'était bon de sentir que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques.

« tu es prêt ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

« Moui ! »

« Alors on y va !! »

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et commença à se diriger vers la chambre, quand soudain elle vacilla portant ses mains à sa tête, et perdit l'équilibre. Steven la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. La douleur s'était réveillée, une fois de plus…avec beaucoup d'intensité.

« Crys ? Ca va ? Cette fois tu vas voir Beckett !! »

Caldwell la soutenait encore, le temps qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Au bout de quelques instants, elle lâcha ses tempes, et le regarda.

« Ca y est c'est passé ! Ca va maintenant ! Alors, on y va ? » demanda Wind tout en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur

Un léger rictus de douleur demeurait sur son visage, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la souffrance ressentie juste auparavant.

« Ne prends pas ça à la légère, c'est peut-être grave ! Je serais plus rassuré si tu faisais un check-up complet, notamment centré sur le cerveau !!! »

Ils étaient désormais sortis et dans le dédale de couloirs menant à la cantine, le robuste militaire continuait à négocier avec sa compagne un bilan de santé, sans beaucoup de résultat.

Ils avaient entamé leur petit-déjeuner, quand Beckett vint s'asseoir à leur table tout excité tenant une tablette informatique. Caldwell ne laissa pas passer l'occasion inespérée qui se présentait à lui. Et avant que le médecin n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Steven lança la conversation :

« Dr, vous tombez bien ! j'aimerais beaucoup que vous fassiez un bilan sur Crysla et le plus rapidement serait le mieux ! »

Beckett, assis à côté de son amie, lui tourna deux yeux bleus interrogateurs.

« Tu es malade ? »

« Noonn !! Ca va !! »répondit-elle en jetant un regard furieux à son compagnon.

« Si, insista-t-il, tu dois te faire ausculter d'urgence ! »

« Oh ! De quoi souffres-tu ? »

Un long silence précéda sa réponse, pendant lequel elle _sentit _encore un peu plus l'inquiétude du militaire.

« …migraines », finit-elle par lâcher.

« Entre autres… ! » continua Steven

« Depuis longtemps ? »

« Quelques jours, et »

Mais c'est Caldwell qui finit la phrase :

« Environs 6 heures avant de sortir de l'hyperespace à l'approche d'atlantis. »

« Je suis assez grande pour répondre non ? »

Elle avait tendu le bras pour attraper du sucre disposé plus loin sur sa droite quand alors qu'elle était encore trop loin pour l'atteindre…le sucre vint se loger tout seul au creux de sa main. Elle s'en saisit et tourna un regard interrogateur vers Steven, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Ca, c'est nouveau ! » lança-t-il.

« Télékinésie ! excellent ! lança Carson, il réfléchit aux mots prononcés juste avant. C'est nouveau ? mais par rapport à quoi ? »

Crysla réfléchit tout en fixant son militaire, ses yeux sombres exprimaient encore plus l'anxiété. Il était temps qu'elle parle, ces nouveaux évènements étaient très étranges, ils commençaient à lui faire peur.

« Télépathie… »

« Elle a aussi une connexion particulière avec la cité, comme le contrôle à distance des portes. »

Wind le fusilla du regard, _comment savait-il ça ?_ Les portes se déclenchaient normalement au passage d'une main devant le détecteur, mais elle avait remarqué dès son arrivée, qu'elle pouvait les contrôler à distance. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Les migraines suffisaient à lui faire faire du mauvais sang.

« Je t'ai vu faire !!! » s'expliqua Caldwell

Beckett suivait la conversation avec intérêt, passant tour à tour de Crysla à Caldwell.

« Alors, ça expliquerait ! » dit-il en tendant sa tablette à Crys.

« A ton arrivée, nous avons recherché le gène ATA comme chez tous les nouveaux arrivants. »

« Oui, et je suppose qu'au vu de tout cela, je dois l'avoir !! »

« Ecoute bien, poursuivit le médecin, tu ne possèdes pas une mais quatre copies de ce gène réparties sur plusieurs parties de ton génome. C'est déjà extrêmement rare de posséder ce gène alors quatre copies est statistiquement impossible…mais tu es là !! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça va avoir comme conséquences ? » demanda Caldwell de plus en plus inquiet pour elle.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Nous allons avoir besoin d'un nouvel échantillon de sang pour faire d'autres analyses. »

« Beckett, sans vouloir interférer dans vos réflexions, il me semble que ces « symptômes » ressemblent beaucoup à ceux de Mc Kay quand… »

Steven ne termina pas sa phrase. Il repensa à ce qui était arrivé au physicien quelques mois plus tôt, quand son corps se transformait pour atteindre l'ascension, sauf qu'il avait failli en mourir !! Et cette fin ne lui convenait pas du tout.

« je sais, répondit Carson, mais pour le moment, nous ne savons pas si la situation est identique ! »

Soudain, Caldwell mit la main à son oreillette, il venait d'être appelé à bord du dédale, il aurait largement préféré resté avec Wind pour assister aux examens. Les migraines l'inquiétaient déjà beaucoup, alors savoir qu'elle présentait les mêmes « dons » que Mac Kay avant qu'il ne frôle la mort n'était pas pour le rassurer !

« je dois y aller », dit-il avec beaucoup de regrets dans la voix, il fixait sa compagne.

« Ca va aller, Carson va s'occuper de moi ! »

Caldwell ne répondit pas, il se leva, jeta un dernier regard sombre à sa compagne, et sorti du mess.

Crysla se tenait étendue sur la table d'examen à l'infirmerie, pendant que Carson lui prélevait un peu plus de sang. Il était silencieux, ce qui n'était pas un comportement normal pour lui.

« Vas-y, pose-la ta question ! »

Il la regarda, content de pouvoir enfin assouvir sa curiosité.

« Comment se fait-il que Caldwell sache presque mieux que toi tes symptômes ? »

« Carson, je te croyais plus perspicace… »lui répondit-elle en riant.

« Vous êtes… »

« Ensembles ? Oui. »

« Je sais pas quoi dire… »

Crysla était toute fière d'avoir réussi à le rendre muet !

« Et depuis longtemps ? »

« On va dire depuis que je suis montée à bord du dédale… »

« Je vois…Voilà, j'ai fini, tu pourra te relever dans quelques minutes », dit-il en prenant soin des nouveaux échantillons.

« Je suis content pour toi, le colonel Caldwell est quelqu'un de très bien ! »

« Merci Carson ! »

Il prit son amie dans ses bras.

- « Allez, passons à la suite du programme », dit-il en lui désignant le scanner de la main.

Dans l'après-midi, Crysla était occupée à remplir ses dossiers en retard à l'infirmerie, quand elle entendit Carson discuter avec quelqu'un dans la pièce juste à côté. Elle leva les yeux vers eux, mais n'alla pas les rejoindre, elle savait parfaitement de quel sujet ils parlaient ! Elle continua donc sa paperasserie. Dans la salle voisine, Beckett expliquait ce qu'il avait découvert :

« Je lui ai fait passer tous les examens possibles sur Atlantis, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle est en parfaite santé, Colonel ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui explique alors ses «dons » ? » répondit Caldwell.

« Ses gènes ATA. Je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils se sont activés à l'approche de la cité, c'est comme si ils avaient reconnu leur lieu d'origine ! Ils se sont mis à se répliquer dans son génome et à transcrire. C'est cela qui a causé l'apparition de ces capacités. »

« Ca ne semble pas très bon. Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de comparable à ce qu'a connu Mac Kay ? »

« J'ai surveillé pendant plusieurs heures son activité cérébrale, elle est très légèrement supérieure à la moyenne, mais rien à voir avec celle de Rodney. »

Caldwell jeta un coup d'œil à Wind, elle leva la tête et lui sourit, puis replongea dans son dossier.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Colonel, je continuerai à la surveiller sur plusieurs mois, à raison de deux fois par semaine pendant un mois, puis deux fois par mois. Je ne pense pas que quelque chose puisse nous échapper. Elle est en meilleure forme que bien du monde sur cette base ! »

Il marqua une pause.

« Je vais devoir informer Elisabeth de la situation. »

« Bien sûr. Merci, Docteur ! » répondit le militaire un poil plus rassuré.

« A votre service. »

Carson lui serra la main, et Steven se dirigea vers l'autre pièce.

Crys était debout, appuyée contre une table. Elle s'arrêta d'écrire quand il s'approcha d'elle, il s'adossa à une autre table en face d'elle.

« Alors, tu es rassuré ? »

« Pour le moment… »

« Je t'avais dit que j'allais bien », le nargua-t-elle.

« J'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi, non ? »

Elle avança vers lui et mis ses mains sur son torse, il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, sous sa blouse.

« tu en as le devoir !! » répondit Crysla en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Beckett les observait discrètement d'où il se tenait, cela lui faisait vraiment très bizarre de voir Caldwell se comporter comme …_un homme normal !_ Un frisson lui courut le long de son dos. Il sourit, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le fonctionnement des militaires, celui de son amie n'était plus un secret pour lui. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'éprendre de n'importe qui, et surtout pas du premier militaire venu, et Caldwell ne semblait être du genre à se laisser guider par sa testostérone, de toutes façons elle était assez grande pour gérer ses affaires toute seule.


	10. Pas si seule!

Crysla traversait le grand hall, la porte des étoiles était activée, quand elle entendit la voix du militaire en mission faire son rapport au Dr Weir. Elle n'avait entendu que la première phrase :

« Major Lorne, au rapport ! »

A ces mots elle ressentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps : Lorne ? Evan ? Elle n'avait pas vu le visage de l'homme sur l'écran, mais elle devait éclaircir la situation et au plus vite si elle ne voulait qu'il y ait d'impair ! Elle attendit patiemment la fin de la transmission où Lorne annonçait leur retour pour le soir même puis alla trouver Weir.

- « Dr Weir, puis-je vous voir un instant ? »

- « Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » demanda la dirigeante intriguée par la soudaine tension du visage deWind.

- « Est-ce que la personne qui vous faisait son rapport est bien Evan Lorne ? »

Crysla entraîna Weir à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes pour lui parler.

- « Euh, oui, pourquoi ? Il y un problème avec le major ? »

-« il a servi sous mes ordres, quand j'étais …en service actif comme vous dites ! »

-« oh, je vois. »

- « je dois lui parler au plus vite dès son retour de mission ! »

###

Lorne avança dans bureau d'Elisabeth, il était rentré depuis 5 minutes, et déjà un problème, pensa-t-il.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Madame ? » demanda-t-il

La porte se referma immédiatement derrière lui, les vitres se teintèrent, de sorte que personne de l'extérieur ne puisse voir, il se retourna très surpris par le fait que ni lui ni Elisabeth n'avait commandé cette obscurité.

« C'est moi qui voulais vous voir, major ! » dit une voix provenant d'une zone obscure du bureau.

Lorne n'eut pas besoin d'attendre que la mystérieuse personne entre dans la lumière pour savoir qui c'était, il se mit au garde-à-vous immédiatement ayant identifié la voix, un vieux réflexe qui avait la vie dure.

« A vos ordres, Amirale ! » lança-t-il.

Crysla apparut dans la lumière, Weir était assez étonnée de voir Lorne encore à ce point conditionné, plusieurs années après avoir quitté son commandement.

« Repos, major. »

Wind s'avança voir lui, ils se serrèrent la main, puis elle le pris brièvement dans ses bras, et se recula.

« Je suis contente de vous revoir, Evan. »

« Moi aussi, Amirale », répondit Lorne souriant.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir « cueilli » dès votre arrivée de mission, mais vous comprenez que je devais vous parler au plus vite ! »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Je tenais à vous informer que je suis médecin désormais et donc que toute marque de hiérarchie ou d'une quelconque allusion au passé est à proscrire. Mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà !! »

Weir suivait la scène avec attention sans intervenir dans l'échange, peut-être qu'elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance, finalement !

« Elisabeth est la seule personne à être au courant de notre passé commun. Lorne se retourna vers la dirigeante, et acquiesça silencieux. Est ce que vous savez s'il y a, et je pense que oui, d'autres membres de l'équipage présents ici ? et combien ? »

« J'ai déjà repérés 10 personnes que je connaissais de vue. D'après ce que j'ai vu, ils sont restés très distants les uns des autres, comme cela était recommandé, pas de contact trop rapproché. »

« Bien, répondit Crysla en se tournant vers Elisabeth, il va falloir que je voie la liste du personnel de la base pour les contacter tous ! »

« Bien sûr, je vais vous la fournir », approuva Weir.

« Merci ! Vous pouvez disposer, Major ! »

« Oui, Amirale », répondit Lorne avec un salut réglementaire. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Oh, Evan, »

« Oui, Madame », répondit-il en se retournant.

« Félicitation pour votre promotion !! »

« Merci. »

Puis il disparut, et la lumière de la salle de commandement put de nouveau envahir le bureau de Weir.


	11. Réunion de Famille

Le lendemain soir, ou plutôt dans la nuit, il était près de 3h du matin, la cité était déserte, exceptée une salle situé à l'écart de tout regard. Crysla se tenait à l'intérieur, en compagnie de Weir, observant la file de militaires qui entraient. Elle avait profité du fait que le Dédale soit parti en manœuvre pour plusieurs heures pour organiser cette réunion discrètement. Lorne vérifiait les noms sur la liste fournie par Wind.

« Votre nom ? » demanda Lorne

« Lieutenant Mathiew Jacobs », répondit l'homme.

« Tatouage ? »

L'homme releva la manche droite de sa chemise dévoilant un trident sur son biceps !

« C'est bon, allez-y », dit Evan, barrant le nom.

Weir se retourna intriguée vers Crys. Elle observait depuis un moment et elle ne comprenait toujours pas cette histoire de tatouage…Wind sentait son incompréhension de la situation, cela devait être assez dur pour elle de voir ses propres hommes tous réunis sans question à cette réunion nocturne secrète, cela faisait limite secte.

« Toutes les personnes ayant servis sur le _Poséïdon_ ont un tatouage représentant un élément ou un personnage de la mythologie grecque. Nous pouvons ainsi nous identifier. Chaque tatouage doit être unique pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. »

« Je vois ! »

Elisabeth suivait toujours l'entrée des hommes, le prochain releva son tee-shirt et dévoila un pégase sur son épaule gauche. Cette scène lui semblait si irréelle. Elle était là, avec un amiral de quasiment 10 ans sa cadette déguisée en médecin en train de réunir ses troupes secrètes sous son propre toit !!

Soudain Lorne fit signe aux deux femmes, tout le monde était arrivé, soit 62 personnes ! Il se posta sur le côté de la salle. Crysla sortit de la pénombre, et comme avec Lorne, les 62 militaires s'étaient mis au garde à vous, et aucun ne bougeait.

« je suis heureuse que vous ayez tous pu venir ! »

Elle observait ceux qui avaient été sous ses ordres, autrefois. Elle était assez fière de voir qu'ils étaient tous là.

« Repos. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, cela fait déjà deux ans que je ne suis plus votre commandant, dit-elle en souriant. Je ne suis guère étonnée de retrouver certains d'entres-vous ici, vous étiez déjà les meilleurs dans vos disciplines. Dès que j'ai su que plusieurs d'entre vous étaient présents sur Atlantis, j'ai décidé d'organiser cette petite « réunion » afin de vous informer de ma présence ici et de la conduite à tenir vis-à-vis de moi. »

Les militaires écoutaient sans broncher, Elisabeth les regardait littéralement boire les paroles de celle qui avait été leur commandant pendant plusieurs années. Elle avait repris instantanément le comportement d'un gradé parlant à ses troupes.

« Je vous rappelle que j'ai renoncé au commandement du Poséidon, et par conséquent au vôtre donc je suis officiellement affectée ici comme médecin, qui est mon premier métier comme vous le savez, et en aucun cas, je ne suis et ne serai _votre amirale_ sur cette base. C'est le docteur Weir qui assure le commandement de la cité, et Sheppard le commandement militaire. Nous sommes tous unis par notre passé commun, et étant donné la nature de nos anciennes missions, nous ne devons en aucun cas révéler nos liens. Je sais que jusqu'à présent, aucun d'entre vous n'a trahi nos secrets, et je suis fière d'avoir servi avec des personnes de votre qualité. Vous ne devez jamais parler de nos liens, de nos missions, de tout ce qui a pu se passer avant. Si plus tard, vous reconnaissez un des nôtres sur cette base, dites-le moi puis informez-le le plus discrètement possible de notre présence à chacun, puis silence radio. Compris ? Avez-vous des questions, des remarques ? »

Elle regarda son assistance, ils la regardaient toujours comme leur leader. Et ça ne pourrait pas changer de sitôt ! Soudain, un Lorne s'avança d'un pas, vers elle.

« Oui major ? »

« Amirale, je parle en mon nom, mais aussi au nom de tous vos hommes présents ici et ceux restés sur Terre. Pendant des années nous avons confié nos vies dans vos mains sans discuter le moindre de vos ordres, même ceux qui paraissaient absurdes, et il y en eut… Nous avons toujours eu confiance en vous, et nous nous en sommes toujours sortis. Nous avons, j'ai vu plus que quiconque présents dans cette pièce ce dont vous étiez capable. Et vous ne pouvez pas nous demander d'effacer d'un trait notre passé. Aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes peut-être plus aux commandes, c'est votre décision et nous la respectons tous, mais cette confiance est toujours présente. Alors pour nous, malgré les évènements, vous êtes toujours notre supérieur et par conséquent, sauf votre respect Dr Weir, nous serons toujours prioritairement sous vos ordres. »

Crysla et Weir avaient suivi le discours de Evan avec un grand intérêt. La dirigeante ne savait ce qu'elle devait penser de cela, décidément l'influence du médecin dépassait ce qu'elle avait imaginé et le contenu exact de ses missions passées l'intriguait de plus en plus. Elle ne comprenait pas un si grand secret autour de leur passé, et commençait à se demander jusqu'à quel niveau remontait cette histoire.

« Evan, je suis touchée par vos paroles, et je comprends fortement votre position. Mais aujourd'hui et ici quoique vous en pensiez, c'est Elisabeth qui est votre supérieur et elle est présente à cette réunion pour cette raison. Peut-être dans le futur aurons-nous besoin de vous mais d'ici ce jour improbable, je veux que vous repreniez vos activités normalement, comme si je n'étais pas là. Vous avez tous compris ? »

« Oui Amirale ! » répondirent tous les militaires présents.

« Elisabeth, vous voulez ajouter quelque chose ? »

« A vrai dire, je ne sais quoi ajouter à cette démonstration de fidélité de la part de « vos » militaires. Je ne pensais pas avoir une armée secrète sur Atlantis…non, je n'ai rien à ajouter, juste que je suis toujours officiellement votre dirigeante et à ce titre vous me devez le même respect et la même obéissance que hier !! Je vous fais également confiance en ce qui concerne votre comportement futur vis-à-vis de nous deux. »

« Vous pouvez rompre ! » lança Crys après avoir écouté Weir.

Tous les militaires se dispersèrent silencieusement vers leur quartier respectif, sauf Lorne à qui Wind avait fait signe. Il s'approcha :

« vous devez détruire cette liste au plus vite, Major ! »

« c'était prévu », dit Lorne en sortant un briquet de sa poche.

Il mit le feu au papier, et les noms des militaires présents disparurent dans les flammes.

« Major, vous avez aussi un…tatouage ? » demanda Weir. Lorne et Wind se retournèrent vers elle avec des yeux étonnés.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Comprenant où la dirigeante voulait en venir, il ouvrit sa veste zippée, et agrandit le col de son tee-shirt de sorte à révéler une plus grande partie de son pectoral gauche. Et là Elisabeth découvrit une magnifique représentation d'un Zeus. Il regarda la dirigeante étonnée, puis cacha son signe distinctif.

« Et vous, Crysla ? »

« Retournez-vous Major !! »

« Je l'ai déjà vu, vous savez… »

« Je sais mais retournez-vous quand même !! »

Elisabeth commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement de la localisation du tatouage chez Crysla. Mais il se détourna quand même de la scène. Crysla enleva sa veste, se retourna pour être de dos à Weir. Puis elle souleva sa chemise et découvrit complètement son dos, là Elisabeth ne sut plus quoi dire. Sur la quasi-totalité du dos était tatoué le dieu Poséïdon chevauchant une mer déchaînée armé de son trident. Crysla se rhabilla.

« C'est, c'est…magnifique !!finit-elle par dire. Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ce choix-là ? »

« Poséïdon est le dieu du monde marin et sous-marin. Il nous protège, mais nous rappelle sans cesse que la mer est plus forte que nous… »

Evan était toujours retourné, et il commençait à perdre patience de ne pouvoir de nouveau voir ce tatouage qui avait intrigué tant de marins, à l'époque.

« Je peux me retourner ? »

« Oui. Merci, vous pouvez aussi aller vous coucher, Evan. »

« Bien Madame ! »

Lorne fit un salut et disparut de la pièce. Ne restaient plus dans la pièce que les deux « dirigeantes ». C'est Weir qui entama la conversation, tellement de question lui venaient à l'esprit, que sa curiosité ne pouvait plus attendre et elle espérait fortement ne pas faire choux blanc.

« Je dois dire que ça tenait presque plus de la représentation de force que d'une réunion de famille…c'est intéressant le lien que vous entretenez avec vos « hommes ». »

« Vous devez comprendre que nous avons vécu des situations assez difficiles. Nous n'avons jamais été un équipage tout à fait normal, on nous confiait les missions « délicates » et par délicates, j'entends « illégales ». »

« Le genre de mission qui n'existe officiellement pas, et pour laquelle il n'existe aucune couverture je suppose… »

« Exactement ! »

« Sans entrer dans trop de détails, au début il s'agissait simplement de dérober ou falsifier certains _objets_ ou documents, mais par la suite, on a dû utiliser la force pour accomplir nos missions. On nous envoyait là où les autres militaires ne pouvaient aller. Et afin de maintenir la plus grande discrétion, l'équipage a été réduit au strict minimum, ainsi chaque membre de l'équipage avait une autre spécialité, dans le renseignement ou les explosifs, par exemple. »

Elisabeth l'écoutait avec attention, elle n'avait jamais soupçonné aucun militaire d'Atlantis d'avoir eu une double vie comme ça et en fait elle ne préférait pas savoir la nature exacte des missions...

« Nous avons également testé plusieurs découvertes des équipes SG en situation réelle… »

« Je commence à comprendre votre particularité. Vous savez pourquoi ils ont choisit votre navire ? »

« Je pense que déjà à l'époque j'avais cette sorte de 6e sens dû, je le sais maintenant, aux gènes ATA. Cette faculté m'a permis très tôt de pouvoir anticiper des mouvements de l'ennemi, c'est comme ça que j'ai été repéré pendant mes études. Grâce à cela, alors que je n'étais pas encore aux commandes, j'ai poussé mon supérieur à prendre des décisions qui semblaient vouer le bâtiment à sa perte, mais il fut en fait le seul à revenir du combat. Et quand il est parti à la « retraite », soit seulement un an après mon arrivée, j'ai hérité de son grade et du commandement. »

Elle marqua une pause, repensant au passé. Elle était assez fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli, même si, la fin n'était pas aussi glorieuse au moins pour elle.

« Voilà en gros toute l'histoire ! Et pour la petite histoire, le navire ne s'appelait pas à l'origine le _Poséïdon_, mais un nom plus traditionnel, USS..quelquechose ! »

« Et pourquoi ce nouveau baptême ? »

« Mon ancien officier supérieur m'a dit que si nous nous sortions vivant du fameux combat, il rebaptiserait le navire _Poséïdon_, comme le personnage sur mon dos… »

« Votre vie passée semble presque irréelle ! »

« C'est ce que je disais à l'époque, mais être dans une autre galaxie et vivre dans une cité qui s'appelle Atlantis n'est-il pas aussi irréel ? »

Weir acquiesça. Elle regardait de nouveau cette femme, qui sans s'en douter sembler être une dirigeante hors pair.

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez abandonné une si belle carrière ? »

« Je ne répondrai pas à cette question », dit la jeune femme sur un ton amical mais ferme.

« Je crois que vous m'en avez déjà beaucoup révélé, plus que nécessaire je pense ! »

« Vous avez le droit à des explications, ce qui c'est passé juste avant n'est pas ce que j'appellerai « conventionnel ». »

« En effet. Je pense que nous devrions regagner nos quartiers avant que quelqu'un ne nous voie… »

Les deux femmes sortirent discrètement de la pièce et arpentèrent les couloirs vers leur chambre. Tous les militaires présents auparavant avaient déjà disparu de la cité, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais assisté à cette réunion. Juste avant de rentrer dans leur quartier, Crysla voulut mettre au point un petit détail :

« Pour le moment, j'aimerais que cette histoire reste entre nous, et ne rien dire à Steven. »

« Je respecte votre décision, aucune information ne sortira de ma bouche, vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

« Merci, Elisabeth, bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit Wind. »


	12. Sauvetage & un nouveau Don

Cela faisait quasiment une semaine que Crysla était sur Atlantis, et elle s'était très bien habituée au lieu vue que ses migraines avaient enfin disparu ! Elle travaillait avec Carson à l'infirmerie quand elle entendit :_ouverture non programmée de la porte des étoiles !_ puis juste après _une équipe médicale d'urgence à la porte !!_ C'était la voix de Weir. Ils se regardèrent avec son ami, puis attrapèrent le sac d'urgence et un brancard avant de courir vers la porte.

En arrivant ils découvrirent Ronon avec une jambe très amoché et Mac Kay pas très en forme non plus. Ils s'occupèrent d'abord de Ronon, blessé plus gravement, mais il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter ce qui rendait leur travail assez compliqué.

« il faut retourner d'urgence chercher Sheppard et Teyla ! » s'écria-t-il

« du calme Ronon, lança Carson, vous avez besoin de soin ! »

« et Sheppard aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là-bas ? » demanda Weir très inquiète de n'avoir que deux membres sur quatre.

« On s'est fait tiré comme des lapins par les Wraiths, voilà ce qui c'est passé !dit Rodney assez énervé. Et John est grièvement blessé, il n'a pas pu nous suivre. »

Ces derniers mots avaient fait naître chez Elisabeth un frisson qui remontait le long de son dos. Crysla _ressentit_ cette inquiétude et l'angoisse démesurée chez la dirigeante.

« Je vais envoyer un jumper pour les chercher ! » dit Elisabeth

« Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Ronon, il faut une assistance médicale sur le terrain. »

Elisabeth marqua une pause avant de répondre. Elle regarda Beckett puis Crysla, la jeune femme semblait plus aguerrie pour ce genre de mission mais Beckett en avait fait des dizaines.

« il faut que l'un de vous deux y aille ! »

« je peux y aller », dit Crysla au grand soulagement de son ami.

Caldwell avait assisté à la scène sans intervenir, les problèmes de la cité ne le concernaient que quand il y était invité, et là il avait bien senti que c'était le cas. Il avait déjà contacté le Dédale pour que l'équipage se prépare à partir en mission de sauvetage quand Weir se retourna vers lui.

« Colonel, nous allons avoir besoin de … »

« C'est déjà en cours ! répondit-il impassible. »

« Merci. »

Caldwell fut téléporté dans les instants qui suivirent. Elisabeth contacta Lorne pour qu'il prépare une équipe. Les deux médecins emmenèrent les blessés à l'infirmerie. Lorne les rejoint là-bas afin de prendre connaissance des difficultés possibles et des ennemis présents.

Une fois tous les renseignements connus et Crysla équipée en véritable soldat avec un sac supplémentaire de matériel d'urgence, Lorne et son équipe furent prêts à être téléportés. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient à bord du Dédale, sur la passerelle. Caldwell attendit la confirmation des réceptions des coordonnées de leur destination et ordonna le passage en hyperespace. Il faudrait entre une et deux heures pour atteindre la planète. Lorne, ses quatre marins' et Crysla profitèrent de ce laps de temps pour faire un briefing de la situation dans une salle du dédale.

« D'après les renseignements de Ronon et Mac Kay, ils ont pu se réfugier dans une grotte et être protégés temporairement des Wraiths », dit Evan

« Il semblerait que Sheppard soit grièvement blessé, rajouta Crysla. Il faudra donc commencer à le médiquer là-bas puis l'emmener sur un brancard jusqu'au point de téléportation, Teyla semblait être en meilleure posture. »

« Il y aurait au moins une dizaine de Wraiths, donc il va falloir être très prudents… »

Une fois la destination atteinte, l'équipe se prépara à être téléportée sur le terrain, sous les yeux plus qu'inquiets de Steven qui regarda sa compagne disparaître vers le danger.

Une fois arrivés, le groupe ne détecta aucune présence Wraith aux alentours, il se dirigea donc vers la grotte indiquée et la trouvèrent sans problème. Lorne s'avança le premier dans la grotte, il trouva Shepapard étendu sur le sol, sa jambe droite munie d'un garrot très serré et une mare de sang un peu plus loin. Teyla gisait à côté de lui sans connaissance.

« je commençais à perdre patience ! » dit John

« Désolé pour l'attente ! » dit Lorne.

Il fit signe aux autres de rentrer notamment à Crys.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Teyla ? »demanda la médecin.

« Rien de grave, un rayon paralysant. Elle se réveillera dans quelques heures avec juste un joli mal de tête. »

Crysla s'agenouilla à côté de John pour examiner de plus près la blessure. Vu la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu, une artère avait dû être touchée, et sans le garrot de Ronon, il serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. Elle fit signe à l'officier qui avait le brancard de s'approcher.

« je préfère ne pas toucher le garrot en place, je risquerais de faire repartir l'hémorragie. Mais une fois sur le Dédale, on file direct au bloc !! »

« c'est vous le doc'… »

Sheppard faisait le fort, mais elle savait qu'il ne devait plus sentir sa jambe et être au bord de l'évanouissement. Il fallait partir au plus vite.

Sheppard était installé sur le brancard, qui devait être porté par deux personnes, une autre devait porter Teyla. Ne restait plus que trois personnes pour sécuriser le convoi.

« Major, vous devez ouvrir le convoi, dit Crysla à Lorne. Moi je ne me vois pas porter ni Teyla ni les 90kg de Sheppard, j'assurerai les arrières. Le dernier homme s'occupera des flancs. »

Lorne regarda son ancien commandant, elle avait raison, ils iraient beaucoup plus vite comme ça. Il ne posa pas de question.

« Vous avez compris ? , dit-il à l'attention de ses hommes. Allez, on y va ! »

Ils sortirent de la grotte, Lorne devant, les blessés au milieu avec un militaire sur le côté, et Wind qui fermait la marche. Ils avançaient bien, compte tenu du poids qu'ils avaient à porter. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Crysla sentit une présence autour d'eux. Elle s'arrêta net, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit enfin ce qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant, quelque chose bougeait au loin, mais elle ne voyait pas exactement où. Elle attendit un peu. Lorne s'était retourné, Crysla lui fit signe d'aller tous se mettre à couvert dans un petit bois, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter. C'est alors que ce qu'elle attendait se produisit, plusieurs tirs ennemis fonçaient sur eux, grâce à eux, elle put localiser précisément la cache d'où il venait. Elle arma son P-90 et tira 3 fois. Un tir ennemi vint mourir sur son bras droit. Elle tomba sous l'impact et la douleur, mais réussit à aller se mettre à couvert avec les autres. Les militaires s'étaient mis en action et tiraient sur des Wraiths qui regagnaient leur Dart.

« Colonel Caldwell, ici Lorne », s'écria-t-il !

« Ici Caldwell ! »

« Trois Darts sont entrain de quitter la surface de la planète, nous ne pourront pas les intercepter. »

« On va s'occuper d'eux !

Crysla regarda au loin, tous les Darts n'avaient semble-t-il pas tous décollé, et pour cause puisqu'elle avait touché leur pilote. Elle le signala à Evan qui envoya un homme vérifier et les darts et la mort des Wraiths. Ils étaient proches du point de téléportation, ils reprirent leur marche et rapidement, car le garrot de Sheppard s'était desserré dans la course et il recommençait à perdre du sang. Son bras la faisait souffrir, mais elle survivrait, ce qui ne serait pas le cas de John, s'il n'était pas dans les minutes qui suivent au bloc.

Quand ils apparurent sur la passerelle du dédale, ils mirent Sheppard sur le brancard et Crysla sauta immédiatement sur lui pour lui comprimer plus fortement le point d'hémorragie.

« On se dépêche, il est de nouveau inconscient !!cria-t-elle alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de l'infirmerie. Il faut préparer pour une transfusion d'urgence et une équipe pour le bloc. »

Caldwell ne bougea pas, mais suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparut de son champ de vision. Il avait remarqué son bras ensanglanté qu'elle s'acharnait à utiliser pour sauver Sheppard. Il s'approcha de Lorne qui lui expliqua brièvement la « rencontre » avec les Wraiths, mais aussi qu'ils avaient posé un traceur sur les deux Darts abandonnés par leur propriétaire. Cette opération de sauvetage aurait au moins permis de récupérer deux vaisseaux ennemis en parfait état.

Quand Wind arriva à l'infirmerie, elle sentait Sheppard qui commençait _partir_, en tout cas elle le ressentait comme tel. Elle appuya encore plus fort sur son bras blessé.

« Ca vient ce bloc ? Allez, John, on tient le coup…restez avec nous ! »

Le médecin du dédale s'apprêtait à prendre la relève. Crysla avait fermé les yeux, il était dur de continuer à faire pression sur la blessure, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus tenir, mais elle voulait qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il guérisse…c'est alors qu'une lueur s'échappa des mains de Wind, rayonnant autour de la blessure, elle ouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas, elle en elle une drôle de sensation. Brusquement, Sheppard se redressa, essayant de reprendre son souffle, comme après une interminable apnée. Il la fixait, hagard, tout comme tout le staff médical prêt pour l'opération. Crysla se tenait toujours sur John, ses deux mains sur sa cuisse, mais il ne semblait plus y avoir de sang qui s'écoulait.

« je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais vous venez de me ramener à la vie… »dit Sheppard essouflé.

Crysla enleva doucement ses mains recouvertes du sang du militaire mais aussi du sien.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…lâcha finalement Crys.

Elle descendit du brancard, l'autre médecin s'approcha de Sheppard avec de quoi nettoyer la plaie. Et après quelques instants, il se retourna vers Wind médusé.

« il n'y a rien !!! »

« quoi ? »,fit-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de blessure, rien, nada !!!La peau est parfaite. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, cela doit bien venir de quelque part… »dit Crys en désignant ses mains mais aussi le brancard couvert de sang.

Tout le monde se regardait, passant de Crysla à Sheppard et inversement. Personne ne savait que répondre, du moins personne n'avait d'explication rationnelle à apporter…

Quand Caldwell arriva à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles des blessés, il trouva Crysla assise sur un lit en train de se faire soigner son bras, et Sheppard debout sur ses jambes, en pyjama médical, qui essayait désespérément de faire comprendre au médecin qu'il était en parfaite santé, puisque plus de blessure, et qu'il n'avait donc plus de raison de demeurer ici dans cette tenue ! Teyla s'était réveillée, et était au côté de Sheppard.

« Colonel, vous tombez bien !s'écria John. Ayez l'amabilité de dire à cet homme que je vais bien et que je peux sortir. »

« Vous n'étiez pas blessé, Sheppard ?répondit Caldwell stoïque comme à son habitude. »

« Oui, mais grâce à l'intervention de notre chère docteur (il désigna Crysla qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension) je ne le suis plus, et (il remonta son pantalon jusqu'à la zone théoriquement blessée) comme vous le voyez, je n'ai plus rien. Donc par conséquent, je peux sortir… »

Steven jeta un regard à sa compagne. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

« Wind a posé ses mains sur la cuisse blessée de Sheppard, une lumière est apparue sous ses mains et quelques secondes après, il n'y avait plus de blessure. Voilà les fait dont nous sommes sûrs, dit calmement le médecin du Dédale commençant le bandage de Crys. Le comment c'est l'inconnu. »

« Je le surveillerai », dit Teyla !

« Le débriefing promet d'être intéressant…Sauvez-vous Sheppard, avant que je ne change d'avis », dit Caldwell.

Sheppard et Teyla ne se firent pas priés et disparurent de l'infirmerie en quelques secondes, il ne restait que Caldwell, Wind et le médecin dans la pièce.

« je finirai le bandage », dit Crysla.

« Je vous laisse, alors », dit le médecin.

Caldwell s'approcha de la jeune femme, elle terminait le bandage qui recouvrait son poignet et tout son avant-bras. Le tir ne l'avait pas raté ! Il l'aida à fermer son pansement.

« comment va ton bras ? »

« pas trop mal, tu vois. Ce n'est pas grave, au bout de quelques semaines, je n'aurais plus de trace… »

. Il avait été tellement inquiet quand il l'avait vu sur le brancard de Sheppard le bras ensanglanté, qu'il était juste soulagé de voir que la blessure n'était que superficielle. Il prit les mains de sa compagne, leurs doigts se mélangèrent. Elle _sentait_ qu'il avait eu très peur pour elle. Il ne dit rien, il restait là, son regard prisonnier du regard azur de Crysla. Il aimait terriblement se perdre dans les abysses de ses yeux, il lui semblait alors que leurs âmes ne faisaient plus qu'un. Elle lui sourit. Elle adorait le sentir la regarder, la désirer comme si rien d'autre au monde n'existait pour lui, et quand il la fixait de cette sorte, rien d'autre pour elle n'existait plus non plus. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait fichu une belle trouille, même s'il ne le disait pas. Elle descendit finalement du lit, leurs mains toujours mêlées. Elle se blottit contre lui, amenant ses mains dans son dos. Steven, comprit le message, il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra tendrement, peut-être n'était-il pas le seul à avoir eu peur aujourd'hui...

Une fois arrivés sur Atlantis, Sheppard et Wind furent directement envoyés à l'infirmerie pour des examens plus poussés surtout après la guérison inexpliquée de la cuisse de John. Pendant ce temps là, le débriefing, auquel étaient présents le major Lorne et son équipe, Elisabeth, Caldwell, Rodney, Teyla et Ronon, commença dans la salle de réunion. Il restait beaucoup de questions en suspens, notamment la présence inattendue des Wraiths, et la guérison spontanée de Sheppard.

Crysla et John arrivèrent quand la discussion devenait vraiment intéressante, on en était au moment des tirs Wraiths sur l'équipe de secours, tirs au cours desquels elle avait été blessée…Il ne restait que deux sièges vides, un à gauche de Caldwell et l'autre à droite de Weir, Wind se trouva donc à côté de son compagnon et John de la dirigeante. La conversation s'était interrompue à leur entrée.

« Comment vont nos deux miraculés ? »demanda Weir

« Nous sommes en parfaite santé, confirma Crys. Rien d'anormal dans nos résultats. »

« C'est ce que je m'époumone à dire à tous les médecins depuis plusieurs heures… »se plaint Sheppard en s'asseyant.

« Bon alors on continue », dit Weir.

Wind prit place aux côtés de Caldwell, elle avait son bras droit en écharpe, une veste caractéristique des médecins (aux bandes jaunes) sur ses épaules avec seulement son bras valide passé dedans. Lorne continua son récit :

« Wind a tiré 3 fois en direction des tirs ennemis. C'est là qu'elle a été blessée. »

« Vous avez été vérifier la situation des Wraiths visés par ces tirs ? »demanda Weir.

« Oui, j'ai envoyé un homme inspecter les lieux, il a trouvé les deux darts intacts, et 3 Wraiths morts, touchés chacun d'une balle en plein milieu du front… »

« Ils étaient loin ? »

« Je dirais 500m ! environs ! »

« J'étais à moitié dans les vappes, mais je dirais qu'ils étaient au moins à 650m, ajouta Sheppard. Joli carton doc'… », dit Sheppard avec un clin d'œil.

« J'ai eu de la chance », déclara Crys.

Steven regarda sa compagne qui essayait de minimiser au possible son « exploit ». Descendre des Wraiths d'une seule balle, avant qu'ils n'aient pu vraiment réagir n'était pas donné à n'importe qui.

« Si elle n'avait pas été là, continua Lorne, je pense que nous ne serions pas rentrés à la base sans perte. (il désigna entre autre Sheppard). Personne d'autre ne les avait repérés. »

« Si Ronon n'avait pas fait de garrot, Sheppard ne serait également plus là pour se plaindre…Chacun a été utile à la mission ! » insista Crys.

« Vous avez raison, mais vous avez été blessée… »

« C'était une perte acceptable compte tenu du résultat », répondit la médecin machinalement.

« Pourquoi vous être proposée pour assurer les arrières, demanda Elisabeth. On n'est pas très habitué à une telle attitude de la part de nos personnels civils. »

« Nous en avons discuté avec le major Lorne, et nous sommes arrivés à la même conclusion : sauf votre respect John et Teyla, il m'était plus facile d'assurer les arrières que de porter les blessés…et a priori je ne m'en suis pas mal sortie ! »

« En effet, ajouta Ronon silencieux depuis le début. »

Weir fit tomber son stylo, elle se pencha pour le récupérer et sous la table elle aperçut la main bandée de Crysla posée sur la cuisse de Caldwell, et celui-ci avait délicatement posé sa main gauche par-dessus. Quand elle se releva, elle les regarda brièvement, rien ne laissait penser qu'ils se tenaient la main sous la table, et d'ailleurs, cela ne viendrait à l'idée de personne…

« Comment avez-vous su qu'il y avait encore des Wraiths », demanda Mc Kay.

« Je ne sais pas en fait, admis la médecin, j'ai eu comme la sensation que nous n'étions pas seuls, et je me suis arrêtée de marcher pour essayer de mieux me concentrer sur cette éventuelle présence. J'ai ensuite vu bouger des buissons au loin…et le tir est parti, vous savez la suite, je crois ! »

« Cela ressemble à ce que je peux ressentir au contact des Wraiths », ajouta Teyla.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est spécifique aux Wraiths, c'est assez nouveau pour moi », continua Crys.

Le débriefing continua pendant encore une heure, chacun expliquant sa version des faits, notamment pour la guérison inexpliquée de Sheppard. Personne ne savait vraiment comment sa jambe avait guéri, encore moins Crysla qui ne réalisait pas totalement ce qui lui été arrivé.

« Carson pense que ce « don » ressemble beaucoup au pouvoir de guérison que possédaient les Anciens », indiqua la médecin.

« J'avais eu le même pouvoir, appuya Rodney, quand j'ai évolué pour atteindre l'ascension. C'était une sensation particulière et très gratifiante d'avoir le pouvoir de décider qui peut survivre ou non. »

« Je ne crois pas que « gratifiant » soit le terme le plus approprié, souleva Weir, c'est une grande responsabilité, au contraire, qui ne doit pas être mise dans toutes les mains. Mais je pense que le Dr Beckett a raison, et d'ailleurs, ce serait tout à fait cohérent avec vos autres particularités… »

Les yeux émeraude de la dirigeante s'étaient posés sur la médecin, qui acquiesça.

« Et quelles particularités je vous prie, si ce n'est pas trop demandé ? demanda Sheppard énervé qu'on lui ait caché ces « détails ». »

Tous autour de la table avaient leurs yeux braqués sur elle, maintenant, elle commençait à se sentir comme un animal de foire.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de leur répondre ! » affirma Elisabeth.

« Je crois que ce sera beaucoup plus simple s'ils en savent autant que moi… »

« Comme vous voulez ! »

Crysla pris une inspiration et commença à expliquer ces « symptômes », dû moins ce qu'elle en savait…Caldwell sera un peu plus sa main.

« Il a été retrouvé chez moi 4 copies du gène ATA, et il semblerait que cela soit à l'origine de certaines « particularités » comme le dit le Dr Weir. »

« Comme….dit Ronon intrigué »

« Télépathie et télékinésie, c'était tout jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! »

« Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu vous retrouvé avec 4 gènes ATA ! c'est statistiquement impossible », continua Rodney.

« Apparemment pas, dit Elisabeth en regardant chacune des personnes autour de la table. Si vous n'avez rien de plus à ajouter sur la mission, je pense ce débriefing terminé, et j'attends vos rapports au plus vite ( elle insista alors sur John qui n'était pas coutumier de la ponctualité) sur mon bureau. »

Elle se leva, tous l'imitèrent.

« Enfin, je vais pouvoir aller me rassasier, se plaint Mac Kay, je n'ai pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures… »

« Colonel, vous vous joignez à nous pour le déjeuner ? » demanda la dirigeante.

« Avec plaisir ! »

Ils commencèrent à évacuer la salle, Crysla se retourna vers son compagnon :

« Je fais un saut à l'infirmerie, j'ai oublié mes anti-douleurs. »

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Steven

« J'ai une grande partie de l'avant-bras blessé, il est tout à fait normal que je ressente une douleur. J'ai juste oublié le flacon de comprimés, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vous rejoins au mess. »

« Elle a raison, confirma Weir, vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Allez, venez… »

Crysla fila vers l'infirmerie, et Elisabeth entraîna Caldwell vers la cantine.


	13. Plaisirs et Souffrance

_Attention la suite est seulement pour les adultes…_

La nuit précédant son départ, Steven dormait paisiblement dans ce qui était devenu leurs quartiers à lui et à Crysla, quand soudain, il se sentit bien, terriblement bien. Croyant d'abord qu'il était simplement en train de rêver, un rêve un peu spécial, qui ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde, il fut brusquement sorti de son sommeil par un gémissement de plaisir qu'il ne put retenir. _Quelqu'un était réellement entrain de…_Il ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit sa compagne installée sur son bassin assez occupée à lui procurer du plaisir…

« Je suis heureuse de voir que ça te plait ! » dit-elle tout sourire.

« Il faudrait être sacrement difficile pour ne pas apprécier…répondit-il entre deux gémissements. »

« Je voulais que tu gardes un souvenir particulier de ta dernière nuit sur Atlantis !

« Arrête ! Chérie arrête s'il te plait, réussit-il a chuchoter malgré les soubresauts de plaisirs qui parcouraient son corps tout entier. »

« Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? »

« Non,…,si, arrête !! »

Le militaire se redressa et réussit à amener sa compagne à s'asseoir sur lui, il était nu et ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait réussi à le déshabiller sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Une seconde de plus et tu avais gagné…Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il n'y ait que moi qui ait droit à une nuit de plaisirs… »

Il la dévorait des yeux, le désir avait envahi tout son être, et il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête. Les yeux azurs de sa compagne exprimaient un désir au moins aussi brûlant et intense que le sien, il lui enleva son haut, et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement, à balader ses mains sur poitrine désormais dévoilée. Crysla se retrouva sur le dos, son compagnon nu sur elle et son excitation devenait très contagieuse… elle adorait quand rien d'autre au monde n'importait pour lui mis à part leur bien-être mutuel. _Comment avait-il pu avoir la force de renoncer au plaisir qu'elle était en train de lui procurer ? _Elle savait qu'il avait été au bord de la jouissance, et il y avait renoncé pour partager ce bonheur avec elle.

Il l'embrassait à en perdre son souffle, ses oreilles, son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine, tout lui plaisait et enflammait son désir. Sa compagne sentit sa main droite caresser ses seins puis glisser lentement le long de sa hanche et puis plus bas, elle ne put retenir gémissement dû à son excitation grandissante, elle finit par écarter ses jambes, et Steven, n'attendant que cela et tout en continuant à l'embrasser amoureusement la pénétra délicatement. Ils s'immobilisèrent un instant, appréciant cet instant où ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, elle lui sourit, sentant plus que jamais son amour et sa dépendance pour elle.

Quand il commença à bouger en elle tout en restant perdu dans ses yeux, elle ne se sentit plus maître de son corps, ni de son esprit, ni de rien du tout ! Les mains de la jeune femme s'étaient agrippées nerveusement au dos de son compagnon, pour mieux le sentir, sentir son corps contracté dont elle était tombée amoureuse dès le premier jour, ce corps parfaitement sculpté insoupçonné sous l'uniforme du Dédale, ce corps était désormais _sa propriété_. Steven commençait à ressentir les ondes de plaisir envahir sa compagne, ce qui le stimula encore plus, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il sentit que bientôt elle ne se contrôlerait plus, le plaisir envahit Crysla qui écarta encore plus ses jambes et bougeait au même rythme que les va et vient de son amant, il la sentit le serrer de plus en plus fort, puis enfin atteindre l'orgasme dans le creux de son cou, et soudain lui aussi ne se contrôla plus, il ferma ses yeux, et libéra son plaisir en elle, le temps s'était arrêté pour eux deux. Il continuèrent à bouger ensemble pendant encore quelques secondes, puis s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, leurs yeux se rouvrirent, plongés les uns dans les autres, exprimant ce qu'aucune parole ne pouvait décrire : cette passion qui les unissait depuis le premier instant, cette communion qu'ils éprouvaient quand ils étaient ensemble, leur amour. Steven ne s'enleva pas immédiatement, il regardait cette femme qui savait à chaque fois allumer le feu en lui.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il simplement en lui caressant le visage.

Elle lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres douces et chaudes, et laissa finalement son amant se retirer et descendre pour se coucher tout contre elle, les recouvrant d'un simple drap. _Comment allaient-ils pouvoir se passer physiquement l'un de l'autre pendant au laps de temps si grand ?_pensa-t-il. Elle le regardait, et sentait toujours la chaleur émaner du corps de Caldwell. Ils étaient toujours nus, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, le militaire approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa compagne, et lui chuchota quelques mots. Elle souleva délicatement le drap, bien qu'elle n'eût en fait pas besoin de preuve visuelle.

« Tu es très efficace… »dit-il en souriant.

« On dirait ! »

Elle aperçut le sexe de son compagnon en pleine érection, et le fait d'être nus l'un et l'autre n'arrangeait visiblement rien ! Elle se redressa et monta sur lui. Qui aurait pu deviner que sous l'uniforme du « grand colonel » se cachait un extraordinaire amant.

« Il aurait été dommage de te priver d'un pareil plaisir ! » lui dit-il

« Je t'aime, répondit-elle pensant déjà à la suite. »

Cette dernière nuit fut assez courte en sommeil, le Dédale devait décoller dans la matinée et Steven n'aurait que peu de temps à accorder à sa compagne avant le départ. Il était parti s'occuper des derniers préparatifs depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Crysla n'avait pas la tête à se concentrer sur les différents patients qui se présentaient à l'infirmerie, elle repensait à la folle nuit qu'ils avaient passée, mais aussi au fait que dans une heure tout au plus, il ne serait plus près d'elle. Une intense sensation de mal-être l'envahissait depuis qu'il était parti. Quand finalement, elle entendit sa voix dans son oreillette, son cœur se serra un peu plus.

Elle l'avait retrouvé sur une plate-forme déserte où les vaisseaux avaient l'habitude d'atterrir. Caldwell ne savait pas depuis combien de temps exactement ils étaient là immobiles et serrés l'un contre l'autre, mais il savait que d'une minute à l'autre un officier du dédale le contacterait pour décoller, et plus il pensait à cet instant, plus il resserrait son étreinte. Ils faisaient face à l'océan lantien, sa tête posée sur les cheveux de sa compagne, ses bras autour de ses épaules. Quand Crysla entendit l'oreillette grésiller, elle sentit que Steven avait fermé quelques secondes ses yeux avant de répondre. Elle se retourna doucement dans ses bras pour lui faire face une dernière fois, et plongea son regard azur dans la noirceur de celui de Steven. Elle se rendit compte que ses joues étaient humides, elle essuya ses larmes délicatement, puis caressa son visage. Elle _percevait_ son mal-être et sans le vouloir, elle lui faisait également ressentir son angoisse de la séparation, ce qui ne facilitait pas les aux revoirs.

« Il faut que j'y aille », dit-il finalement de sa voix grave.

« Je sais. »

Finalement, il la prit dans ses bras une dernière fois, elle le serra de sorte à sentir une ultime fois son corps contre elle, il approcha sa tête et lui murmura dans l'oreille : _je te promets de te faire oublier cet instant quand je rentrerai._ Elle sourit à l'évocation de ce moment.

J'attendrais impatiemment cet instant, tu auras beaucoup de choses à te faire pardonner…

Il sourit puis approcha sa tête de celle de sa compagne et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Crysla ferma ses yeux, les différentes sensations s'emmêlaient dans son esprit, celles de Steven et les siennes, la tristesse de la séparation et le bien-être d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout cela la désorientait. Elle l'embrassa ardemment jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle, et Steven recula, leurs mains jusqu'à présent unies se séparèrent. Steven activa son communicateur, fixant une dernière fois le regard bleu qui l'avait envoûté et disparut dans un éclair blanc.

Crysla était toujours sur la plate-forme, elle regardait l'océan, concentrée sur l'âme de son compagnon pour rester en son contact le plus longtemps possible. Le dédale était toujours en orbite, elle arrivait facilement à conserver ce lien.

Le colonel Caldwell avait pris place sur son fauteuil de commandement, attendant que toutes les vérifications d'usage avant le passage en hyperespace soient faites. Il ferma ses yeux une petite seconde, appréciant l'émotion que Crysla lui faisait ressentir : elle avait projeté par télépathie l'amour qui brûlait tout au fond d'elle pour lui, c'était étrange comme sensation mais terriblement réconfortant en ce moment précis, et il en avait réellement besoin. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait Atlantis avec autant de regrets. Novak lui confirma que tout était prêt, et il ordonna le départ. Il ressentit encore la présence de Crys quelques minutes après l'entrée en hyperespace, le lien se rompit brusquement, les six semaines de solitude commençaient.


	14. Le voile se lève

Caldwell était arrivé depuis un peu plusieurs heures au Sgc, il avait enfin fini toutes les transmissions d'atlantis à la Terre et s'accordait enfin le temps de prendre un café dans la salle de repos des officiers. Il commença à se verser une tasse mais s'arrêta brusquement en sentant l'odeur ignoble que dégageait le breuvage. Il laissa échapper quelques mots d'exaspération « comment peut-on autoriser ce jus de chaussette ? » plus quelques jurons, il avait prononcé les derniers mots en français, il adorait cette expression. Il reposa le tout, vida la cafetière et commença à préparer du « vrai café ». Depuis que Crysla lui avait appris à préparer le café à la française, c'est-à-dire avec beaucoup plus de goût, il était devenu intraitable sur le sujet.

« il est toujours aussi mauvais ? », demanda un voix masculine derrière lui.

Le militaire se retourna et sourit à l'homme, il n'avait entendu personne entrer tellement il était absorbé par sa tâche.

« Même les Wraiths ne voudraient pas de moi si j'en buvais… »

Il s'approcha du nouvel arrivant et le prit dans ses bras quelques secondes pour le saluer.

« Jacob, ça fait plaisir de te revoir… »

« Ca fait tellement longtemps que le hasard de nos missions ne nous a pas permis de se voir… »

« Oui, en effet. Selmak, je vous salue également. »

« Bonjour Colonel Caldwell », répondit la bouche de Jacob avec une voix différente.

La cafetière faisait le bruit caractéristique signalant la fin de l'attente pour les deux militaires. Jacob Carter s'était assis à la table, et Caldwell versa deux tasses du fameux nectar, _ça sent quand même meilleur que tout à l'heure, tu avais raison Crys les américains ne connaissent rien au café…_ La porte s'entrouvrit à l'insu des deux hommes. Une jeune femme bonde passa la tête.

« Papa, est-ce qu'il reste du café pour…oh, excusez-moi je croyais que tu étais seul », dit-elle en apercevant Steven.

« Entre Sam, si tu veux du vrai café c'est le moment... » Dit Jacob

Elle pénétra dans la pièce. Le militaire posa le café pour saluer Carter.

« Colonel Carter, je présume. Ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance, Jacob m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Oh » (la jeune femme se retourna vers son père qui lui sourit.)

« Colonel Steven Caldwell… »

« Le commandant du Dédale, finit Sam. J'ai également entendu parler de vos exploits sur Atlantis ! »

« Prends un café, dit Jacob. Il en vaut vraiment la peine… »

La jeune femme accepta et s'installa à côté de son père, l'autre militaire en face.

« Où as-tu appris à faire du café comme ça? » demanda le Tok'ra.

« Quelqu'un m'a enseigné l'art du café. Alors quoi de neuf au pays des Tok'ras ? »

« Oh toujours la même chose, tu sais, des histoires de grands maîtres, de territoires…la routine. Et toi, tu pars ou tu arrives ? »

« J'arrive juste. Et dans quelques jours, je repars. »

« Papa m'a dit que vous aviez servi ensemble ? » dit Sam curieuse de rencontrer enfin un militaire qui avait _travaillé_ avec son père.

« Oui, dans une autre vie, dit Steven. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité… »

« On n'a pas simplement été soldat ensemble, dit Jacob, il m'a sauvé la vie. J'ai toujours une dette envers toi à ce propos. »

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne me devais rien et que j'avais simplement fait mon job ! »

Sam suivait l'échange avec intérêt, et appréciait le café.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'avais été envoyé pour détruire plusieurs cibles, mais mon avion avait été touché avant que je n'achève la mission et je me suis écrasé en plein territoire ennemi, mon copilote était mort dans le crash. »

« A l'époque, les ordres étaient de ne pas récupérer les militaires blessés ou morts au combat, on courait ainsi le minimum de risques de perdre d'autres hommes » expliqua Caldwell.

« Je savais donc que personne ne viendrait me chercher, et que pour m'en sortir je ne pouvais compter que sur moi seul. Mais je m'étais fracturé une jambe dans le crash, et j'avais plusieurs côtes de cassées. J'ai réussi à survivre plusieurs jours avec les rations de survie que j'avais dans mon appareil et les fruits locaux. Mais je savais que si je ne trouvais personne d'ici quelques jours, je mourrais certainement d'une infection locale. »

« J'ai été envoyé survoler une zone proche du crash pour une autre mission. »

« Vous étiez aussi pilote ? »

« D'hélicoptère. Je devais déposer des hommes pour infiltrer et détruire une batterie ennemie. J'ai effectué ma mission, puis j'ai bifurqué vers la l'endroit présumé du crash. J'ai aperçu un morceau de forêt totalement détruit, j'ai réussi à trouver une clairière pour me poser le plus discrètement possible, et je suis parti à la recherche de Jacob. »

« Tu désobéissais aux ordres, tu risquais le renvoi immédiat et ta dégradation. »

« Je savais, mais je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner là. Je n'ai jamais compris qu'on pouvait laisser les siens aux mains de l'ennemi se faire torturer et tuer. Tu étais mon officier supérieur c'était mon devoir de récupérer celui qui était un modèle pour moi à l'époque. Ma formation première était recherche et secours, après j'étais un militaire. Et c'est toujours d'actualité… »

« Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

« Au bout de plusieurs heures, heureusement, il n'avait pas pu aller très loin. Il était en très mauvais état, il souffrait déjà du paludisme et était inconscient. »

« Il m'a porté sur plusieurs kilomètres. On a retrouvé l'hélico avec des _passagers clandestins._ »

« J'ai réussi à les descendre ou les faire fuir. On a décollé, j'ai récupéré les hommes précédemment déposés et on est rentré. »

« Tu dis ça comme si ça avait été une promenade de santé. Tu t'es pris plusieurs balles… »

« Dans les bras et les fesses, ça ne m'empêchait pas de piloter ! Tu as survécu, la mission était réussie, c'est tout ce qui importait. »

« Et le retour c'est passé comment ? Vous avez dû être sanctionné durement. »

« Tu étais un jeune lieutenant d'à peine 20 ans, et tu as risqué ta vie et ta carrière uniquement pour moi. Je te dois la vie et bien plus. »

« Je crois que j'ai eu l'engueulade de ma vie. Mais ils ont considéré que s'être posé en plein territoire ennemi, récupéré un mourrant et accomplir la mission ne devait pas être simplement dû à la chance »

« Tu étais lemeilleur pilote de toutes les forces engagées, ils ont donc juste retardé ton changement de grade. Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de toi, tu étais déjà très prometteur autant pour le pilotage que le commandement. »

« En attendant si je n'étais pas revenu te chercher, nous n'en serions pas arrivé où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. »

Carter avait écouté avec attention l'histoire, elle n'en savait rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et savoir que la vie de son père n'avait tenu qu'à l'audace et au sens du devoir de l'homme assis en face d'elle forçait son admiration.

_« Colonel Carter vous êtes demandées à la porte des étoiles. »_

Elle soupira. _Zut. _Elle aurait beaucoup aimé poursuivre la conversation et connaître d'autres anecdotes sur son père. Soumis au secret, il n'avait jamais pu ni voulu lui révéler son passé.

« Désolée, je dos y aller. »

Elle se leva.

« Colonel Caldwell, ce fut un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance, j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt au gré de vos escales au Sgc. »

Steven se leva et lui serra la main.

« Avec joie. »

Samantha Carter disparut ensuite. Caldwell regarda son ami.

« Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère », dit-il.

« Oui. Sauf pour le caractère. Parfois ça fait des étincelles, et les militaires ne sont pas réputés pour être d'une ouverture d'esprit immense... »

« Je pense que de ce côté-là, elle peut faire confiance au caractère de chien qu'elle a donc hérité de toi! »

Le Tok'ra sourit, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été toujours facile à vivre pendant sa carrière dans l'air force. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes du « bon vieux temps ». Caldwell glissa sa main dans une poche de sa combinaison et en ressortit une photo qu'il ne montra d'abord pas à son ancien responsable.

« J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, si tu veux bien me répondre. »

« Oui, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te cacher maintenant ! »

« Tu te souviens de cette histoire qui se racontait qui se racontait nous étions sur les porte-avions, à propos d'un navire plus ou moins officiel avec son amiral. »

« Oui je me souviens de cette histoire », acquiesça Jacob en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils à l'évocation de cela.

« Quel âge penses-tu que cette personne aurait aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est une légende tu sais, personne n'a jamais pu prouvé l'existence du début de l'hélice de quoi que ce soit. »

« Réponds moi, s'il te plait », insista Steven.

« Environs 30-35 ans je dirais, si on en croit l'histoire. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à cela ? »

Caldwell marqua une pause avant de répondre.

« L'histoire est connue de la plupart des marins, très peu savent ceci : à savoir que ce serait un amiral assez jeune qui commandait un bâtiment, surnommé le _poséidon _à cause du tatouage de l'amiral, de l'armée classée secret avec tout son équipage, et qu'il accomplissait des missions assez spéciales. Mais tu as été la seule personne que j'ai rencontrée au cours de ma carrière de pilote à me donner deux détails, la localisation du tatouage, le dos, et surtout le fait que l'amiral soit en réalité une amirale ! »

Jacob resta silencieux, attendant la suite, car il savait qu'il y en aurait une.

« Je crois que tu as servis sur ce bâtiment, et (il montra la photo en en cachant la partie gauche avec son pouce) je crois que c'est elle. »

Le Tok'ra regarda le cliché avec beaucoup d'intérêt, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas vu la personne de la photo.

« Qui est à côté ? »

« Réponds moi avant. Je ne te demande pas de trahir, je veux juste une confirmation de ce que je me doute. »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est elle ? »

« Je veux juste que tu me dises oui ou non. Rien de plus. »

« De quand date cette photo ? »

« Environs 3 semaines. »

Le Tok'ra marque une pause, il ne pouvait rien lui dire, c'était la règle qui leur avait permis de survivre toutes ses années sans trop de problèmes.

« Je ne peux te donner une réponse. »

Alors Steven enleva le doigt qui masquait l'autre personne, et Jacob ouvrit de grands yeux vers son ami et lui sourit. Le cliché enfin totalement dévoilé représentait Crysla dans les bras de Caldwell. Carter baissa le tête puis la releva aussitôt, ce n'était plus lui, mais Selmak qui avait pris la parole :

« Jacob pense que Wind sera très soulagée d'appendre que vous êtes au courant du passé. »

« Merci Selmak. »


	15. Discussion entre insomniaques

« Je peux vous tenir compagnie ? » demanda Weir.

Crysla sursauta, elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu ni senti la porte du balcon s'ouvrir. Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle était là, immobile, contre la rambarde de la terrasse à attendre. Elisabeth s'avança dans la semi obscurité et tendit une tasse de thé à Crys, elle garda le café pour elle.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des insomnies, dit la dirigeante. »

« Et je ne crois pas que le thé ou le café soit la solution à cela. »

« En effet, mais j'ai pensé que cela vous ferait du bien. »

« Et vous avez eu raison. Comment saviez-vous que je serais là ? demanda la médecin curieuse. »

« Moi aussi j'ai un don…en fait je vous avais aperçu d'un couloir plus haut, et je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne vous ferait pas de mal ! »

Elisabeth marqua une pause avant de poursuivre, elle but lentement une gorgée de café, et leva ses yeux émeraude vers l'autre femme.

« Carson m'a fait part de son inquiétude vis-à-vis de vous. »

« Carson s'inquiète toujours pour un rien, mais c'est ce qui fait de lui un bon médecin… »

« Oui, mais je suis de son avis, je ne crois pas qu'enchaîner les gardes de nuits depuis quinze jours maintenant plus des heures de jour soit une bonne chose. Si vous avez des problèmes… »

« Je sais que je peux en parler à vous ou à Carson, mais je n'ai pas de problème. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil en ce moment, alors autant que je travaille, ce n'est pas ce que vous faites ? »

Weir acquiesça, c'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait pendant ses nuits, elle rattrapait le retard de paperasserie. Elle regarda la médecin, elle avait les trait tirés, ses yeux bleus fatigués et la lueur présente à son arrivée devenait moins présente.

« Je sais que vous n'avez quasiment pas dormi depuis que le Dédale est reparti », dit Weir doucement.

Crysla but une gorgée de son thé. C'est vrai que depuis que Steven était reparti, elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil plus de quelques heures de suite, alors elle s'était noyée dans le travail pour atténuer la souffrance de la séparation. Mais la vie sur la cité était un peu trop calme à son goût et elle ne lui permettait pas d'oublier qu'il lui manquait bien plus qu'elle aurait pensé.

« J'aimerais vous inclure à des missions, si cela vous intéresse. Je pense que vous pourriez être très utile en tant que médecin, et peut-être vos « dons » nous serviraient-ils sur le terrain, et ça vous changerait les idées. »

Wind fut étonnée mais réfléchit à la proposition. C'était tout à fait ce dont elle avait besoin, un peu d'exercice.

« Je pense que ça pourrait contribuer à m'apporter une certaine paix intérieure. Pourquoi pas ? Que je cours pendant mon temps libre ou en mission reviendra au même. »

« Bien, je suis heureuse que vous acceptiez, je verrai avec Sheppard pour vous trouver une équipe. »

Crysla avait beaucoup réfléchit pendant ses heures sans sommeil, et elle avait pris une décision qu'elle n'aurait pas cru prendre si tôt et elle devait en informer la dirigeante.

« Elisabeth, j'ai décidé de révéler à Steven la vérité sur mon passé. »

Weir la regarda surprise d'un tel revirement de situation seulement quelques semaines après lui avoir dit qu'elle voulait ne rien dire.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »

« En fait, je ne pense pas qu'il croira longtemps que je n'ai été que lieutenant pendant mes années rendues à l'armée. J'ai malgré moi un comportement de responsable vis-à-vis des militaires avec qui je travaille, la mission de récupération de Sheppard en est l'exemple le plus flagrant. Si pour la plupart des personnes, cela ne veut rien dire de plus que j'ai eu beaucoup de sang-froid, pour un militaire d'expérience comme lui, cela est très surprenant. Et le fait qu'Evan m'ait obéi sans discuter encore plus. »

« En effet, le major Lorne n'est pas du style à se laisse commander aussi facilement. »

« J'aimerais que vous sortiez mon dossier militaire, je lui parlerai dès son retour sur atlantis. »

« Cette décision vous appartient, Crysla, je ferai ce que vous voulez. »


	16. De retour

Caldwell avait atterri sur Atlantis depuis quelques heures, il avait quasiment fini les transmissions avec Weir des dossiers et affaires en cours. Cela lui paraissait interminable, alors que normalement il aimait beaucoup parler avec la dirigeante, mais là autre chose monopolisait son esprit. Une fois achevée cette « corvée », ils sortirent du bureau de Weir, pour atteindre la passerelle. L'alarme retentit.

_« ouverture programmée de la porte ! », annonça l'officier._

« Qui est-ce », demanda Weir.

« C'est l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard. »

« Baisser le bouclier ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, un premier jumper piloté par Sheppard, puis un deuxième piloté par Wind franchirent la porte et s'envolèrent vers le hangar. Caldwell avait suivi du regard, étonné, le passage des deux vaisseaux. Il abandonna Weir pour se diriger rapidement, très rapidement, vers le hangar à jumper, croisa quasiment tous les membres de l'équipe en chemin. Il arriva enfin, et s'approcha du seul vaisseau avec la porte arrière ouverte. Il s'immobilisa à l'entrée et regarda sa compagne pendant plusieurs minutes. Cela faisait six semaines qu'il n'avait plus vu Crysla. Elle finissait de couper les différents systèmes du Jumper, mais sans entrer en contact avec la console de commande, juste en faisant danser ses mains dans l'air, les écrans de contrôle défilaient selon ses gestes. Le vaisseau semblait avoir été fait pour elle. Caldwell observait cette femme qui l'avait rendu fou dès le premier instant où il l'avait vue, et après cette si longue séparation, il comprenait à quel point il était désormais attaché à elle, et pourquoi elle avait totalement transformé son être. Finalement, il s'avança silencieusement vers elle, Crys lui tournait le dos, puis l'enlaça tendrement. Elle s'appuya contre lui, recouvrant ses bras des siens.

« Si c'est encore un rêve, je ne veux pas qu'on me réveille… »dit-elle doucement.

« J'adore quand tu rêves de moi ! »

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, Crysla eut de la peine à terminer ses diagnostics, des frissons parcourant son corps à chaque baiser, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux de plaisir. Elle se retourna dans les bras de son amant, lui faisant face et unissant leurs deux regards pour la première fois depuis ces longues semaines, un sourire naquit sur chacun de leur visage, ce contact leur avait tellement manqué.

« Enfin… »fut le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer avant de joindre ses lèvres aux siennes, embrassant fougueusement le grand militaire. L'excitation des retrouvailles commençait à devenir incontrôlable pour eux deux, elle commença à défaire la fermeture de l'uniforme du dédale, pendant que lui s'était empressé d'enlever son gilet de protection.

« Mmh..Et le débriefing ? »parvint-il à dire tout en l'embrassant.

« Ca attendra », dit-elle en commandant la fermeture de la porte du Jumper.

Steven s'attaquait maintenant à la veste, sa compagne avait commencé à enlever le haut de la tenue, faisant apparaître un tee-shirt et ses bras musclé, terriblement sensuels quand ils s'occupaient d'elle…Ils étaient presque torse nu quand l'oreillette de Crysla grésilla.

_« Doc', c'est Sheppard, on vous attend pour le débriefing…répondez. »_

Mais Wind ne répondit pas, trop occupée à enfin caresser ce corps dissimulé sous le tee-shirt, mais vite elle commença à soulever le fin vêtement pour l'enlever et faire enfin mettre à nu le torse de Caldwell. Il regarda amusé quand il entendit un second puis un troisième appel de Sheppard dans l'oreillette. Peu lui importait maintenant, il était en train d'enlever le soutien-gorge de sa compagne tout en l'entraînant vers l'arrière du jumper, vers les banquettes, il avait tellement envie d'elle, mais leur élan fut brusquement coupé par la voix de Weir résonnant dans tous les haut-parleurs du hangar et apparemment de la cité.

_« Crysla, ici Weir, je vous prierai de cesser immédiatement ce que vous faites actuellement et de bien vouloir nous rejoindre pour le débriefing !! » _

Steven stoppa immédiatement son mouvement et regarda la jeune femme amusé, le calme océan azur de ses yeux était en train de se transformer en une mer bleu nuit déchaînée…

« Elle n'a pas osé… »dit-elle.

« Je crois que si ! » répondit-il en réagraffant déçu le sous-vêtement.

« Dans toute la cité, je n'y crois pas. »

« Je crois que là tu ne vas pas pouvoir te défiler plus longtemps… »

_Elle activa son oreillette_

« … Ici Wind, j'arrive. Terminé. »

Elle regarda désespérée son compagnon, ils avaient été séparés six semaines, et devraient encore attendre quelques heures avant de se retrouver totalement. Caldwell ramassa les habits éparpillés dans tout le jumper, ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et ajustèrent leur tenue respective pour ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons.

« je suis désolée », dit-elle.

« Pas autant que moi…mais plus vite tu iras au débriefing, plus vite tu en sortiras ! »

Il caressa son visage, il avait presque oublié la douceur de sa peau, son odeur, sa chaleur, et se perdit quelques secondes dans l'océan redevenu tranquille à son contact. Wind s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. La porte arrière du jumper s'ouvrit libérant les amoureux.


	17. Vérités

_Attention les yeux, NC-17 en vue, les enfants passaient votre chemin… ;-)_

Quand le débriefing fut enfin terminé, Crysla put enfin rejoindre Caldwell dans ses quartiers. Elle pressait le pas, avoir été interrompu de cette manière et à cet instant n'avait pas été sans difficultés pour retrouver son calme…Elle entra dans sa chambre, posa son gilet de protection et sa veste, ne gardant plus que le top. Les bagages de son compagnon avaient envahi ses quartiers, c'était bon qu'il soit enfin de retour. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'où une lumière semblait provenir, et y trouva son amant sortant de la douche en simple caleçon devant la glace. Elle se glissa derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

« J'espérai bien que tu serais revenue avant que je ne sois totalement rhabillé…j'ai dû prendre une douche froide pour me calmer !! »

« Et si on reprenait là où on a été interrompu… »ajouta-t-elle tout en glissant une main dans le caleçon de Caldwell, un gémissement lui échappa.

« J'ai beaucoup à te faire oublier, je crois ! »

Il se retourna, l'effet de la douche froide n'avait été que de courte durée, son érection était déjà revenue. Il entama lentement l'effeuillage de Crysla, enlevant d'abord son haut, puis son pantalon. Elle l'entraîna vers le lit, ne vêtant plus que ses sous-vêtements. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, lui faisant commencer à oublier les longues semaines d'absence. Elle le poussa sur le lit, Steven se retrouvant ainsi sur le dos, sa compagne sur lui, se frôlant contre son corps contracté de désir. Les mains du militaire se resserrèrent sur le dos de la jeune femme, enlevant l'attache du soutien-gorge, le jetant quelque part, puis reprenant leur danse sur sa peau brûlante.

Crysla laissa sa main se diriger vers l'unique vêtement de Caldwell et le glissa le long de ses jambes, il était désormais nu et elle aussi, il s'était occupé d'elle en même temps. Il les retourna, se retrouvant ainsi sur elle, enfin ils allaient se retrouver. Elle plongea son regard incandescent dans la l'abîme ténébreux de celui de Caldwell, c'est cet instant qui lui avait le plus manqué, le moment où elle lisait l'attirance, puis le désir, l'excitation et enfin simplement l'amour dans ses yeux. Elle sentait sur elle son sexe dur, elle ne pouvait plus résister à son appel, elle glissa sa main vers lui, le dirigeant là où il _devait_ aller…Steven la regarda avant de recommencer à l'embrasser, lui aussi n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux, de nouveau, ils étaient unis, ne faisant plus qu'un. Steven commença à bouger, instantanément, Crys resserra son étreinte autour de lui, augmentant la force avec laquelle ils se touchaient à chaque va-et-vient. Ils commencèrent rapidement à gémir, laissant échapper de temps en temps leur prénom respectif.

Il était tellement excité qu'il savait qu'il ne retiendrait pas longtemps son plaisir. Il quitta sa bouche et amena ses lèvres vers les seins de sa compagne, les suçotant avec amour et délicatesse, il les adorait, sa main s'occupant de l'autre sein. Wind commença à onduler sous les impacts de son amant, elle sentait en elle ce sexe gonflé de plaisir aller et venir, elle le serra un peu plus puis ne contrôla plus rien et se laissa envahir par le plaisir, elle ne put retenir un …_Steven…_ pendant que l'orgasme s'emparait d'elle. L'écoute de son nom eut pour effet immédiat de déclencher propre orgasme, il sentit les cuisses de sa compagne s'écarter sous l'ampleur du plaisir et en profita pour enfoncer encore plus son sexe en elle et libéra sa semence en même temps qu'un soupir de satisfaction.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle le regardait, caressant sa joue. Il lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres encore gonflées de plaisir.

« Je t'aime », lui souffla-t-elle doucement.

Il voulut s'enlever de dessus elle, pour la soulager de son poids, mais elle le serra encore plus fort et ils commencèrent à rouler dangereusement vers le bord du lit. Finalement ils s'écroulèrent un mètre plus bas sur le sol, enroulés dans le drap, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes couchés à même le sol, leurs deux corps nus enlacés.

« Je crois que je vais à chaque fois attendre impatiemment ton retour sur Atlantis… »

« Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu !! »

Caldwell savait que son absence avait été douloureuse pour sa compagne, la séparation avait également été insupportable pour lui, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil pendant les quinze premiers jours du voyage. Maintenant, il voulait se rattraper, rattraper le temps perdu, ils avaient passé plus de temps séparés que l'un près de l'autre, et son excitation n'était pas prête de retomber...

Quand Crysla sentit de nouveau une érection chez son compagnon, elle comprit qu'elle aussi lui avait terriblement manquée !

« Je commence à oublier la longueur ton absence… »

« Je n'ai pas encore fini !! »dit-il le sourire aux lèvres attirant la jeune femme vers lui.

L'après-midi promettait d'être longue, très longue, mais pour les deux amants le temps s'était arrêté à l'instant où ils s'étaient revus dans le jumper, tout le reste n'avait plus aucune importance.

Plus tard, bien plus tard dans la soirée, leur appétit sexuel rassasié, et dans la chambre et sous la douche, Crysla finissait de se sécher les cheveux dans la salle de bains, pendant que Caldwell mettait des vêtements propres dans la chambre, un peu plus traditionnels que la fameuse combinaison de vol du Dédale. Wind s'approcha de lui l'enlaçant par derrière, caressant avec ses mains ses abdominaux apparents sous sa peau. _Quelle après-midi de folie !pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui, aussi endurant au lit, mon dieu, il lui avait fait l'amour cinq fois de suite, l'emmenant à chaque fois au paradis. C'était le meilleur amant qu'elle ait connu, même ses anciennes connaissances de l'armée ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville…et en plus il était fou d'elle, que demander de plus ?_

Caldwell tourna la tête vers Wind arborant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je suis heureux de savoir que je suis le « meilleur coup » de l'armée… »lui dit-il serein.

« Quoi ? » répondit Crys interloquée par ses paroles, elle n'avait rien dit.

« Tu as oublié que tu peux projeter tes pensées, peut-être ?? »

_« Zut_…je…j'avais dû contrôler ma télépathie en la bridant pendant les dernières semaines, mais j'ai dû être distraite par quelque chose…on dirait. »

Elle embrassa son dos, et le laissa s'habiller tranquillement. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, en sortit un dossier et aller s'asseoir sur une chaise de la terrasse. Steven la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard avec une enveloppe, et s'assit en face d'elle. Le soleil commençait à décliner au loin, la nuit allait bientôt être là. Il la regarda dans les yeux, une légère brise balaya leurs visages, soulevant les cheveux châtains de Crysla qui n'étaient pas pris dans sa tresse.

« J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose », dit-il avec une voix assez grave pour interloquer sa compagne.

« Je souhaitais aussi te parler de quelque chose… »désignant son dossier retourné sur la table.

« Je voudrais commencer, insista-t-il. D'abord, sache que je ne te demande pas de me répondre ou me dire quoi que ce soit… »

« Tu me fais peur, Steven. »

Il prit une inspiration, assez longue avant de commencer à lui parler.

« Dès la première seconde j'ai su que tu étais quelqu'un de particulier, d'abord je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps (il sourit en repensant à la première fois où il l'avait vu), ensuite j'ai vu que tu te battais trop bien pour être juste un médecin. (Crysla baissa furtivement les yeux à ces mots). Puis il y a eu la mission avec Lorne, et j'ai eu la chance de voir ton tatouage, et là j'ai compris. (elle releva les yeux prête à intervenir) Ecoute moi d'abord, s'il te plait Crys. J'ai compris que l'histoire que j'avais entendue par un ami commun apparemment durant mes années de service en tant que pilote sur les porte-avions, était vraie. J'ai revu cette personne quand je suis rentré sur Terre, et il m'a confirmé ce que je savais déjà. (Crysla blêmit, _il savait_). Chérie, je ne te demande pas de me parler de cette époque, mais sache que quand tu voudras en discuter je serais là, et si tu ne souhaites jamais en parler, je serais là aussi. Je voulais que tu saches que je sais, et je suis peut-être une des personnes les mieux placées pour comprendre qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut ou ne veut révéler même à ceux qu'on aime, pour des raisons personnelles ou de sécurité. (il lui prit la main, elle le regarda et finalement lui sourit. Il avait cette attitude stoïque, à la fois calme et détendu, qui le caractérisait, même dans des situations souvent épineuses, donnant l'impression de toujours contrôler la situation, ou au moins de ne pas se laisser submerger.). Mon ami m'a demandé de te remettre ceci (il lui tendit l'enveloppe encore cachetée). »

« Tu ne l'as pas ouverte ? »

« Elle ne m'était pas destinée… »

« Tu l'as gardée pendant plus de deux semaines sans l'ouvrir ? »

« Oui. »

Elle ne lâcha pas sa main et s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant sur ses genoux, le militaire passa ses bras autour d'elle, la regardant intrigué.

« Nous allons regarder ensemble le contenu de cette enveloppe… »

« Crysla, je ne veux pas… »

« Steven, pendant ton absence j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, et j'avais pris la décision de te parler de ça (elle désigna le dossier, puis l'attrapa) J'ai médité assez longtemps sur les manières dont je pourrais t'expliquer mon passé, mais aucune ne me semblait appropriées. Je veux être totalement franche avec toi, et ne rien avoir à te cacher. Mais comment prendrais-tu ce que j'avais à te dire ? Quelles seraient tes réactions…cela a beaucoup tourmenté mon esprit, finalement j'ai pensé qu'en te montrant mon dossier militaire cela serait peut-être plus simple, ou moins compliqué (il l'écoutait attentivement, voyant dans ses yeux le soulagement immense qu'il ait abordé le sujet le premier)…je veux que rien ne soit un sujet tabou entre nous, ou que tu sois mal à l'aise par quelque chose que j'ai fait _avant_ ! »

« Je ne suis jamais mal à l'aise avec toi, je t'aime, tu sais ??? »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te fais confiance. Je dois savoir, comment tu as réagi quand tu as su ? Tu as été en colère contre moi ? de t'avoir menti ? (sa voix n'était pas sûre, l'angoisse de connaître sa réaction, et les répercutions que cela pourrait avoir sur leur couple) »

Steven se plongea encore dans son regard sans retenue, aucun doute n'émanait des yeux noirs et perçants du militaire, seulement l'amour qu'il lui portait.

« J'ai d'abord été surpris, dit-il, mais chacun de nous avons un passé plus ou moins glorieux, le tien est assez…inhabituel. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir sur le passé, et d'après le peu que je sais, tu n'as pas à en rougir, au contraire tu dois en être fière. Je t'aime et je suis l'homme le plus heureux des deux galaxies réunies d'avoir la chance de partager ta vie, ton passé et surtout ton futur !! »

Elle sentit les émotions commençaient à la submerger, elle avait passer en revue toutes les éventuelles réactions de son compagnon, la colère, l'incompréhension, l'incrédulité…mais pas l'acceptation sans réserve de sa vie passée. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime ! »

« Je suis heureux que tu aies voulu spontanément me faire partager ton histoire, je sais que ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre, et que des conséquences bonnes ou mauvaises en découleront forcément. Mais nous serons deux pour les affronter le moment venu… (elle le fixa quelques secondes, puis elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle aller lui dévoiler) »

Une vingtaine de photos en tomba ainsi qu'une lettre manuscrite, signé de Jacob Carter. _Jacob, c'était donc lui la mystérieuse personne que Steven avait vue sur Terre._ Les photos de différentes tailles représentaient son passé, le navire duquel elle avait le commandement, ses hommes…Crysla prit d'abord la lettre et commença à la lire.

_Ma chère Crysla,_

_Je devine que lorsque tu auras cette lettre entre tes mains, Steven sera à tes côtés. J'ai pu rassembler quelques photos glanées au gré de nos missions, quelques souvenirs à garder en mémoire._

…

_Je suis heureux que Steven soit celui avec qui tu as choisi de partager cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à toi, je crois qu'il est l'un des mieux placé pour saisir ce qu'a été ton passé avec ses drames et ses surprises…Les choix que tu as faits ont toujours été les bons, quoique tu puisses en penser encore aujourd'hui !_

…

Crysla reposa la lettre, son compagnon l'avait lue en même temps qu'elle. Les mots de son ancien mentor la touchaient beaucoup, elle n'avait pas eu énormément d'occasions de parler avec lui de cette époque et du reste.

« Comment as-tu connu Jacob ? » demanda Steven en saisissant une photo les représentant tous les deux sur le pont d'un navire.

« Il était le précédent commandant du bâtiment, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris. C'est quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi, comme un père. Il m'a enseigné tout ce que je devais savoir pour diriger des hommes, prendre les décisions au bon moment, et le minimum de risques pour les militaires. (elle regarda avec nostalgie le cliché) Quand il a dû abandonner le poste de _pacha_ à cause de son cancer, ça a été une période très dure pour moi. J'ai cru le perdre, mais Selmak est arrivé, et une seconde vie pour lui… »

Steven regardait les photos attentivement, certaines représentaient l'équipage, le navire n'était quasiment jamais visible en entier sauf sur un cliché, et là le militaire ouvrit grands ses yeux :

« Un porte-avion ?? Ce n'était pas le plus petit des bâtiments…comment personne n'a jamais pu vous repérer avant ? »

(elle sourit devant l'incrédulité de l'homme) « Depuis le tout début, nous avons pu bénéficier des technologies découvertes par le SGC, notamment le bouclier furtif des Asgards. Le navire était quasiment toujours occulté, pas de trace sur les radars… »

Caldwell détailla un peu plus le cliché, sur le pont du porte-avions, l'équipage semblait entièrement réuni en tenue quasi civile, leur _amirale _devant. Il y avait des centaines d'hommes et femmes, tous rigoureusement alignés derrière elle. Il reconnut plusieurs visages sur la photos, jamais il n'aurait imaginé côtoyer depuis des années certains de ses hommes…

« Je ne pensais pas que des membres du Dédale avait pu servir sur ce navire…C'est Lorne ici ? » demanda-t-il ?

« Les meilleurs spécialistes faisaient parti de l'équipage et oui, c'est bien Evan. C'était un très bon soldat, avec des qualités humaines et militaires exceptionnelles, le meilleurs nageur de combat que je connaisse…il aurait dû devenir mon second… (son ton s'était brusquement empreint de nostalgie et de regret au moment où elle prononçait ces derniers mots) »

Sur tous les clichés, la bonne humeur semblait régner, la complicité avec l'équipage. Steven trouva une photo où elle était en tenue d'amirale (_mon dieu tellement sexy_ _sur elle) _elle était dans les bras d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, lui aussi en uniforme, ils semblaient tellement heureux sur la photo. Il lui tendit le cliché (qui _pouvait bien être cette personne, son fiancé de l'époque ?)_

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

Crysla prit la photo, l'examina longuement en silence. Cette absence de réponse surprit Caldwell.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Coreï… »finit-elle par dire si doucement qu'il avait à peine entendu la réponse, son attention semblait être entièrement absorbée par le cliché.

Il la regarda, cette photo semblait lui rappeler beaucoup plus de choses que les autres.

« C'était…, c'était mon frère…excuse-moi !! »

Elle se leva brusquement, abandonnant la photo retournée sur la table, et partit se réfugier à l'intérieur. Steven avait été tellement surpris par la soudaineté du départ de sa compagne qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de la retenir, et il lui avait semblé qu'elle pleurait. Il regarda le dos de la photo, il y avait une inscription apparemment l'écriture de Jacob : _ce n'est pas ta faute, cela ne l'a jamais été. J'espère qu'un jour tu te pardonneras…_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour Coreï ? _Se demanda Caldwell_. _Il se leva et partit rejoindre sa compagne dans la chambre, il la trouva debout, face au mur et submergée de sanglots. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui fit faire un demi-tour lentement de sorte à lui faire face, son visage était recouvert de larmes, son regard azur d'habitude si calme exprimait ce que jamais il n'aurait voulu voir dans ses yeux, ce chagrin, cette douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher et, être là impuissant. Elle serra très fort le coton du tee-shirt de Steven. Et en plus, il _ressentait cette peine_, le militaire l'attira à lui, elle se blottit dans ses bras, le seul endroit qui pourrait la calmer. Il la serra dans ses bras, sentant à chaque nouvelle inspiration de nouveaux sanglots apparaître, ce don n'était peut-être finalement pas un cadeau, pouvoir lui faire ressentir ses émotions du moment n'était la meilleur chose qui lui soit arrivé. Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés.

« Je suis désolé, dit Caldwell la serrant toujours contre lui. Je ne pensais pas raviver des souvenirs douloureux en te parlant ce soir… »

La jeune femme releva sa tête pour regarder son compagnon, il essuya quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage.

« Tu ne savais pas…tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Il aurait souhaité ne jamais la voir dans cet état. Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer, mais en était incapable, elle put seulement dire ces mots :

Je l'ai tué, Steven, je l'ai tué !!!

Caldwell la regarda, abasourdi pour ses mots. Des larmes recommencèrent à dévaler ses joues, elle se réfugia dans ses bras en frappant le torse du militaire de colère envers elle-même, il la serra de nouveau contre lui, collant sa tête contre la sienne.

« Chuutt, calme-toi !! »

« Je les ai tués, tous les quatre……., ses mots moururent dans le tee-shirt du militaire.

Chérie, je te connais, je ne te crois pas capable d'avoir fait ça ! »

Elle ne répondit pas, il n'attendait pas de réponse en réalité. Elle pleura encore un long moment dans ses bras, puis finit par se calmer, mais elle était incapable de parler de quoi que ce soit. De toutes façons, Caldwell n'avait pas l'intention de la questionner ce soir ni dans les jours qui venaient. Il commençait à se faire tard, la nuit était tombée maintenant.

« Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à grignoter », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« D'accord. »

« Tu ne bouges pas, c'est un ordre !!! » lui dit-il en souriant.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et s'éclipsa.

Quand il revint avec deux plateaux repas, Crysla s'était endormie sur le lit, la photo de son frère dans sa main. Il ne la réveilla pas, il la couvrit avec une couverture. Il se dirigea vers la terrasse avec les plateaux, il profiterait de ce moment pour jeter un coup d'œil au dossier militaire de Crys abandonné sur la table avec les autres photos. Pour sa première nuit sur Atlantis, il dînerait donc seul ce soir face à l'océan lantien.


	18. Coreï sort de l'ombre

Le lendemain matin, Caldwell était encore au lit quand il entendit sa compagne qui se préparait à partir. Elle allait sortir de la chambre, quand il l'appela :

« He ! Crys ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux creusés par le chagrin de la veille.

« Steven ? Oh ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je sais que tu as besoin de repos quand tu reviens ici…lui dit-elle désolée de l'avoir sorti des bras de Morphée. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle, seulement vêtu de son caleçon. Elle adorait le voir dans cette tenue, voir son corps si bien dessiné…elle ne cesserait jamais de fantasmer dessus !! Elle posa ses mains sur son torse nu, lui passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« J'avais oublié que j'étais de garde pour deux jours…je dois remplacer Carson, il est parti sur le continent avec Laura Cadman… »

« Oh ! Beckett et Cadman, intéressant », dit-il curieux.

Il caressa doucement son visage, il savait que la nuit n'avait pas dû être paisible pour elle, elle n'avait pas arrêté de remuer dans son sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre son corps. Là elle avait cessé de bouger, se sentant enfin en sécurité.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle marqua une pause avant de lui répondre. Non ça n'allait pas très bien, avoir repensé à Coreï avait ravivé beaucoup trop de souvenirs douloureux mais elle ne voulait pas lui avouer.

« Oui, ça va. (elle baissa la tête quelques secondes, tout en caressant le torse nu de son compagnon) Je crois que j'ai bien gâché la soirée, hier… »dit-elle amère

Caldwell lui releva le visage et lui sourit.

« Depuis quand passer du temps en ta compagnie est gâcher une soirée ?? »lui répondit-il.

« Steven… »

Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle reste silencieuse, et elle se tut, il portait toujours le même regard à la fois brûlant, tourmenté et stoïque quand il était avec elle. Finalement elle lui sourit, et l'embrassa.

« on essaie de se voir pour le déjeuner ? d'accord ? »

« Promis », lui dit-il, la laissant inévitablement s'éloigner de lui pour franchir la porte.

###

Une fois sa compagne éclipsée, le militaire n'avait plus de raison de rester au lit, il avait une autre préoccupation en tête et il savait à qui poser _la _question. Une fois lavé et habillé de son pull bleu et pantalon marine réglementaires, ces vêtements que Wind adorait le voir porter, il se dirigea vers le mess pour prendre enfin un petit-déjeuner calme et tranquille, mais il aperçut la personne à qui il voulait parler présente dans la salle. Il se dirigea donc vers lui, et s'assit en face de lui. Celui-ci se leva à l'approche du colonel.

« Mon colonel ? » dit-il machinalement.

« Rester assis, major Lorne. »

Le soldat se rassit, et regarda curieux le grand militaire commencer son petit-déjeuner.

« J'aurais une question à vous poser, major, et j'apprécierais grandement qu'elle obtienne une réponse. »

« Bien, mon colonel. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Coreï ? » demanda Caldwell n'allant pas par quatre chemins.

« Pardon ? » répondit Evan, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Coreï ? »répéta Steven, regardant droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur.

« Je suis désolé, Colonel, je ne sais pas qui est _Coreï… »_répondit Lorne impassible.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes, major, je sais que vous avez connu Coreï, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de tragique et j'aimerais savoir quoi. »

Lorne ne savait pas comment Caldwell avait eu la connaissance de l'existence de Coreï, ni exactement ce qu'il savait, tout, rien ? De toutes façons, il ne pouvait rien lui dire.

« Lorne ? Je sais que vous avez des consignes, mais je ne vous demande pas de me dévoiler la teneur exacte de vos missions, mais seulement (il sortit la photo où Crys était avec son frère en uniforme) ce qui arrivé au frère de Crysla… »dit Caldwell plus déterminé que jamais.

Evan saisit la photo, la regarda, puis regarda Caldwell, ses yeux bleus avaient changé d'expression, la tristesse avait remplacé la détermination. Il savait que le colonel et son ancien amiral étaient très proches, il les avait vus plusieurs fois ensemble ayant des gestes qui étaient plus qu'amicaux. Mais Lorne ne savait pas s'il devait lui parler franchement, il réfléchissait à toute allure dans sa tête, passant en revue les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui, et il n'y en avait que deux : se taire comme il l'avait fait depuis son départ du navire ou parler à son supérieur.

« Je veux seulement aider Crysla à refermer cette blessure qui est restée béante depuis toutes ses années. »

« Je…comment avait vous eu cette photo ? »

« C'est elle qui me l'a donnée, mais elle a été incapable de me dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de son frère. Je veux juste avoir des éléments qui me permettent de l'aider… »

« Si l'Amirale vous fait confiance, je vous fait confiance », finit par dire Evan.

Caldwell s'était senti bizarre au moment ou il avait entendu Lorne appeler Crys _l'amirale_.

« C'était il y a deux ans. »

Steven rangea sa photo, mais Lorne en sorti une autre représentant quatre personnes dont Coreï.

« Je l'ai toujours sur moi, depuis l'accident, elle a été prise juste avant, expliqua-t-il. Le colonel Hicks, ici sur la photo était le second de l'Amirale. Il avait été choisi pour rejoindre le SGC et commander des équipes. Il voulait que pour son dernier jour il puisse voler une dernière fois sur les F-302. C'était un excellent pilote, et il voulait un autre pilote exceptionnel pour faire son baroud. Ils adoraient faire ses simulations de combat réel avec Coreï. »

Caldwell écoutait attentivement.

« Mais l'Amirale avait eu un de ses pressentiments et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils volent ce jour-là, toutes les missions avaient d'ailleurs été annulées. Mais devant l'insistance des deux hommes, elle avait fini par céder. Ils avaient pris deux copilotes avec eux »( Evan montra les deux autres hommes.).

« Coreï avait-il les mêmes dons que Crysla ? »

« En quelque sorte oui, mais ses talents s'étaient plus développés au combat et en vol, il avait une manière de piloter très instinctive, sans instrument. Dès que les deux avions sont sortis du bouclier, elle a compris d'où viendrait le danger. Des animaux marins s'étaient rassemblés et semblaient être perdus, ils semblaient désorientés, le genre de détails qui passerait inaperçus pour n'importe qui sauf pour elle. Nous étions le fameux jour où a eu lieu la tempête magnétique qui a paralysé toute la partie nord du globe. »

« Le fameux black-out total qui a plongé tous les Etats-Unis dans le noir », confirma Caldwell.

« Oui, le Poséidon avait été protégé par son bouclier, mais une fois sortis, les appareils des F-302 avaient lâchés. L'Amirale a essayé de les contacter pour qu'ils rentrent, mais c'était déjà trop tard, les deux échos radar disparurent des écrans. Nous avons cherché pendant des semaines les corps mais nous n'avons jamais rien trouvé. »

« C'était un accident, beaucoup de problèmes similaires ont eu lieu même au Sgc », dit Caldwell.

« Oui, mais nous savions, que pour elle, ce ne serait pas un accident. A la fin des recherches, elle nous a tous réunis, pour nous dire ce que nous redoutions. Elle nous a dit qu'elle allait démissionner du commandement du Poséidon. Elle nous avait prévenus que le jour où elle perdrait des hommes, c'est qu'elle ne serait plus capable de prendre les bonnes décisions pour nous, et donc qu'elle représenterait un danger en restant aux commandes. Elle avait perdu ses quatre hommes dont son second et son propre frère parce qu'elle avait voulu leur _faire plaisir_, elle ne s'était pas écoutée, et par conséquent avait été incapable de les protéger. »

Caldwell était abasourdi par cette histoire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle se soit imposée une telle règle, impossible à tenir.

« Elle a démissionné la semaine même. »

« Je ne comprends pas que personne n'ait cherché à la retenir ? »

« Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas exactement la manière dont nous fonctionnions. Nous n'avions pas de supérieur _militaire_ à proprement parler. Nous dépendions directement des Présidents de pays participants au projet _Stargate. _Ils décidaient de missions, nous les soumettaient. Mais l'Amirale avait toujours le dernier mot. Et ils lui faisaient une confiance aveugle, elle était et est toujours la meilleure ! Elle avait un accord avec les dirigeants, elle se mettait à leur service ainsi que le Poséidon pour une durée minimale de cinq ans, au-delà, elle pourrait laisser le commandement sans objection de leur part. L'équipage avait le même type d'accord. »

« Son frère n'est pas mort de sa faute, c'était un malheureux accident. Simplement un accident… »

« Oui, mais pour elle, les accidents étaient inconcevables tant qu'elle commandait le navire. L'équipage ne se voyait être placé sous le commandement d'une autre personne, nous avons tous décidé de démissionner du Poséidon et avons été affectés à différents services au Sgc, notamment les équipes Sg, Atlantis ou le Dédale. L'Amirale a décidé de reprendre son métier de médecin pour sauver des vies et ne plus être celle qui donne l'ordre de mourir. Elle avait rejoint Sg1. Le reste, je crois que vous savez. »

Caldwell regardait fixement Lorne, toujours étonné par ces révélations sur le passé de Crysla.

« Je pense que si vous arrivez à lui faire comprendre que rien n'est de sa faute, alors, elle pourra peut-être tourner la page et nous tous vous en serions tous reconnaissants. Bien que nous soyons invisibles aux yeux de la plupart des habitants de cité, sachez que nous avons toujours un œil sur elle, nous sommes tous les doigts d'une seule main. »

Evan se leva, sa pause était finie.

« Prenez bien soin d'elle, Colonel. Elle mérite d'être enfin en paix avec elle-même. »

Caldwell resta encore assis de longues minutes à réfléchir silencieusement, tout en finissant son plateau.

###

Steven était resté toute la matinée à repenser à ce que Lorne lui avait dit, il savait pertinemment bien ce que c'était de perdre des hommes, de rester _apparemment_ stoïque au poste de commandement pendant qu'ils mourraient sous ses yeux. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait en charge le commandement et il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à rester inactif devant ce spectacle. Mais il avait la responsabilité de la vie de son équipage, tout comme Crys l'avait. Rien ne pourrait apaiser sa souffrance, mis à part le temps, il le savait, et une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer les moments de blues…et il serait là.

Caldwell appréciait les premiers jours sur Atlantis, souvent, c'était ses seuls moments de réelle détente, Novak et Hermiod s'occupaient des diagnostics habituels, il n'avait pas besoin de lui, il aurait du temps de libre, _enfin pensa-t-il_. Il regagna ses quartiers, fouilla dans les sacs qu'il avait débarqués du Dédale, il avait ramené quelques objets afin d'humaniser un peu plus l'espace qui leur était alloué, Crysla sera surprise à son retour, après tout c'est elle qui passait sa vie ici, elle méritait un cadre plus accueillant. Steven sortit deux drapeaux, un français et un américain, des affiches de monuments (tour eiffel, kremlin, golden bridge…). Il positionna tout cela au mur, et colla ça et là des photos d' Atlantis, d'autres qu'il avait eues par Jacob notamment celle avec son équipage et celle de son frère, des clichés Crys avec lui qu'il positionna vers le lit. Il avait également ramené quelques CD et DVD, il avait passé son temps où il n'était pas en service à dénicher ces objets, la musique française avait été plus dure à trouver…mais il avait trouvé !! Et il était fier de lui.


	19. Combats nocturnes

Sheppard et Teyla était arrivés devant la porte des quartiers de Wind, le militaire « sonna » et attendit devant, l'Athosienne s'était écartée.

« Allez doc', debout, je saigne partout… »dit-il en tambourinant sur la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes, c'était 3h de mat', tout le monde dormait à cette heure, même le doc', pensa Sheppard

Mais quand il vit la personne qui se tenait derrière la porte, John changea de couleur, se recula fronça les sourcils de confusion. L'homme était simplement vêtu d'un caleçon devant lui, et le militaire était en train de le détailler de haut en bas.

« Colonel Caldwell ????Mais…….Je suis désolé, on a dû se tromper de porte ! »

« Sheppard ? »

Caldwell l'examina rapidement, il avait l'arcade sourcilière et le nez qui saignaient il se recula et leur fit signe d'entrer.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas trompés, allez, entrez ! »

Le colonel fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le fond de la chambre, les deux intrus s'avancèrent doucement, Teyla détaillant longuement le physique de Caldwell, elle n'avait jamais pensé que l'uniforme cachait un tel corps. Crysla se tenait au fond en train de préparer le nécessaire pour les soigner, Steven s'approcha d'elle, elle lui tendit un tee-shirt qu'il enfila sur le champ, recouvrant ainsi le tatouage du dos de Caldwell.

« Et toi qui pensais que je plaisantais quand je te disais que j'avais installé un équipement juste pour Sheppard….. »

« Je te laisse à ta couture… »lui dit-il en souriant.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers le balcon, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le sang, encore moins à 3 heures du matin.

« Allez, avancez », dit Wind aux deux combattants nocturnes.

Sheppard s'installa le premier sur la table d'examen, non sans avoir remarquer que la jeune portait un tee-shirt bien trop grand pour elle et avec l'emblème du dédale devant et une représentation du vaisseau dans le dos. _Sans doute un vêtement de Caldwell…_il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir trouvé le grand militaire dans ces quartiers.

Caldwell s'était accoudé à la balustrade, attendant patiemment que les blessés évacuent sa chambre. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le balcon d'à côté n'était pas vide, il sursauta donc quand Elisabeth lui lança d'un ton malicieux:

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez été mis à la porte ? »

Il se retourna vers elle en souriant, il arrivait tout de même à deviner l'éclat émeraude des yeux de sa voisine malgré le faible éclairage des chambres.

« Non, mais Crys est de garde et notre chambre s'est transformée en annexe officielle de l'infirmerie, avec tout ce que cela comporte d'inconvénients… »

« Oh, je vois. Désolée …Qui est notre blessé de la nuit ? »demanda Weir

« A votre avis ? Sheppard avec Teyla…ils pourraient quand même s'entraîner un peu moins tard ou alors ne pas se taper dessus aussi fort !! » dit Caldwell légèrement irrité d'avoir été réveillé en plein milieu de sa première nuit sans quart depuis six semaines.

« Et ils ont du mal ? »

« Non quelques points de suture et ils pourront recommencer. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, John sortit de la chambre pour venir su positionner à la droite de Caldwell.

« Ca y est, vous êtes réparé ? » demanda le militaire.

« Oui, remis à neuf, prêt à faire feu. (il marqua une pause) Colonel, je suis réellement navré de vous avoir réveillé, je ne pensais pas que… »

« Que je serais dans les mêmes quartiers que Crysla ? » finit Steven.

« Non, en effet. »

« Je suis assez fier que l'équipage du Dédale ait su tenir sa langue aussi longtemps… »

Crysla finissait de bander le poigné de Teyla, il n'était pas cassé, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. L'Athosienne regardait amusée les deux militaires discuter sur le balcon.

« Je suis franchement désolée de vous avoir déranger ce soir, Crysla », dit-elle.

« Je suis de garde, il n'y a pas de problème, c'est pour vous essentiellement que j'ai mis du matériel dans mes quartiers, pour vous soigner sur place. Il y a des avantages et des inconvénients… »

« Je ne savais pas que le colonel Caldwell et vous… »

« Etions ensemble ? »

« Non »

« Pourtant nous n'avons pas cherché à nous dissimuler », continua Crysla.

« Je pense qu'il va y avoir beaucoup d'hommes déçus sur Atlantis », ironisa Teyla.

« Voila, c'est fini, vous pouvez recommencer mais attendez qu'il fasse jour, s'il vous plait… »

« Promis ! »

Teyla alla chercher son compagnon de combat, et ils repartirent dans les couloirs de la cité. Caldwell put enfin retrouver son lit et replonger dans un sommeil réparateur qui lui avait tellement manqué pendant qu'il était seul.

###

La nuit suivante se déroula sans dérangement jusqu'à 5 heures du matin, là, ce fut Crysla qui alla ouvrir la porte, découvrant toujours Sheppard mais avec cette fois Ronon. Steven était déjà sur le balcon, attendant calmement qu'ils partent, il commençait à réellement perdre patience, mais Sheppard le rejoignit rapidement, il n'avait eu besoin que d'anti-douleur et de quelques points. Il baissait légèrement les yeux, sachant pertinemment que s'il interrompait la prochaine nuit de son supérieur, il passerait un mauvais moment.

« Désolé », dit simplement le jeune homme.

« Sheppard, dit Caldwell visiblement plus qu'agacé, vous devriez prendre des adversaires à votre taille au lieu de vous acharner sur Teyla et Ronon. Mes nuits et les vôtres en seraient d'autant plus calmes… »

« Je suis d'accord, Colonel, mais je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui ne dorment pas les nuits! »

« J'en vois au moins déjà une, dit Caldwell en désignant le balcon voisin où Elisabeth était, apparemment toujours victime d'insomnies. »

« Elle ne dort jamais ? »

« Sheppard, je ne suis là qu'une semaine sur sept, et on dirait que j'en sais beaucoup plus que vous sur la cité et les habitudes des ses habitants… »

« Je ne crois pas que le Dr Weir soit du genre à vouloir se battre ! » dit John en continuant de fixer Elisabeth qui travaillait tranquillement sur sa terrasse, leur tournant le dos.

« Demandez-le-lui », dit Steven avant de regagner l'intérieur, laissant ainsi Sheppard à ses pensées.

###

La nuit suivante ne fut aussi calme que l'aurait souhaité Steven. Vers quatre heures, cette fois, le signal sonore de la porte retentit, extirpant d'un profond sommeil les deux amants. Caldwell reprit ses esprits le premier, alluma la lumière, enfila vite fait quelque chose sur son dos, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Si c'est encore Sheppard, il va m'entendre, je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de ses enfantillages… »

Crysla regarda son compagnon énervé de n'avoir pas pu faire une nuit complète depuis son arrivée. Elle s'était rapprochée de son matériel au fond de la pièce et avait commencé à enfiler des gants.

« Calme-toi, ce n'est peut-être pas Sheppard… »

« M'ouais, dit-il sans conviction aucune. »

Caldwell commanda l'ouverture de la porte, qui coulissa laissant apparaître … un Sheppard avec une joue ensanglantée et un bras qu'il s'était mis en écharpe rudimentaire.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? », dit Caldwell très agacé.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter. Et ne me hurlez pas dessus, j'ai suivi vos conseils, merci pour le résultat… »dit John très en colère.

Et là, Caldwell aperçut Elisabeth approchant sa tête pour signaler sa présence, l'air à la fois très contente et désolée de l'état dans lequel John se trouvait, ses yeux émeraudes grands ouverts.

« Désolée Colonel, tout ceci est de ma faute… »

« Elisabeth ? »

John n'attendit pas la suite et se dirigea vers Crys qui avait suivi la scène de loin, la dirigeante juste derrière. Caldwell les regarda, n'en revenant pas que ce soit Weir qui ait blessé à ce point Sheppard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois? » demanda la médecin.

« Pour une fois, j'ai écouté votre conseil, sauf que je ne savais pas que le Dr Weir avait, comment dire quelques notions de combat, et je me suis fait surprendre ! »dit John pendant que Crys examinait sa joue.

Wind et Caldwell regardèrent alors la dirigeante qui paraissait pourtant si inoffensive.

« j'ai appris un peu de self-défense quand j'étais diplomate, c'est très utile quand on est entourée exclusivement d'hommes… »

Elle regarda Crysla qui acquiesça à ses propos.

« Et il m'a dit de l'attaquer…j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit ! »répondit Elisabeth assez fière de ses résultats.

« Je vous ai dit d'essayer de m'attaquer, pas de me détruire la tête et le bras », répondit Sheppard très irrité.

« Estimez-vous heureux que je n'ai visé que le haut du corps, ajouta Weir d'un ton malicieux. Dans les cours destinés aux femmes, ils enseignent à cibler une autre partie du corps chez les hommes… »

John et Caldwell eurent un rictus de douleur à cette idée, Crysla continua à soigner la joue du militaire tout en souriant aux propos de la dirigeante.

« Mes futurs descendants vous en seront éternellement reconnaissants! »

Crysla en avait terminé avec la joue de Sheppard, elle passa alors au bras quelques secondes durant lesquelles l'homme grimaça de douleur. Elle arrêta de le toucher.

« Je suis désolée John, mais votre bras est cassé, et je ne peux vous plâtrer ici. »

« Cassé ? répéta le militaire. Ca veut dire au moins un mois d'immobilisation, donc plus de mission. »

Weir regarda sa victime dépitée.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, John. Je ne croyais pas vous avoir blessé à ce point ! »

« Ca tombe assez mal !dit Caldwell placé en face de Crysla. Nous avions besoin de Sheppard dans les prochains jours… »

Crysla réfléchit un instant, elle savait qu'elle avait la capacité de le soigner beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avec un plâtre. Son regard azur se posa sur celui de Sheppard, qui ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Finalement, elle approcha ses mains de l'endroit où était la fracture, mais les stoppa quelques centimètres avant de la toucher.

« Est-ce que vous pensez envisageable de ne pas passer vos prochaines nuits à vous battre? »

« Et donc à ne plus gâcher vos nuits de repos, le message est passé, je crois que là j'ai retenue la leçon pour un petit moment… »dit-il en regardant Caldwell.

Elle regarda Sheppard en souriant, il avait compris où elle voulait en venir. Les mains du médecin touchèrent la peau sous laquelle la fracture se trouvait, Wind ferma les yeux quelques secondes, une légère lumière apparut sous ses paumes, tous la regardèrent, Caldwell plus fortement que les autres, il n'aimait pas quand elle se servait de ses « dons », il avait toujours peur que cela ait une conséquence fâcheuse. Cela ne dura qu'une dizaine de seconde, elle rouvrit les yeux, et enleva ses mains. Sheppard bougea son bras instantanément et sans douleur, il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il se leva et embrassa Crysla sur la joue !

« Merci, doc' ! »

« J'espère qu'on peut vous faire confiance, Sheppard, dit Steven sérieux. Vous recasser le bras pour être tranquille au moins une nuit ne me pose pas le moindre problème… »

John fixa le militaire, puis Crysla et Weir, qui ne prirent pas sa défense.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il plaisante », dit finalement Wind.

« De toutes façons il est l'heure d'aller se coucher », ajouta la dirigeante.

« M'ouais », lâcha Sheppard inquiet des paroles du grand colonel.

Ils sortirent des quartiers de Caldwell et Crysla, enfin, ils allaient pouvoir finir leur nuit !

###

Crysla parcourait les couloirs de la cité machinalement pour regagner ses quartiers, les téléporteurs et autres portes ne ralentissant plus sa progression puisque désormais elle utilisait ses dons de manière instinctive. Elle atteignit enfin sa porte, qui s'ouvrit automatiquement à son arrivée, et une fois à l'intérieur, elle découvrit Caldwell finissant de se préparer. Elle n'avait pas pensé le trouver encore là à son retour de garde de nuit. Il tourna sa tête vers elle pendant qu'il finissait de lacer ses rangers, et lui sourit.

« J'allais justement faire un saut à l'infirmerie pour voir si tu aurais le temps pour un petit-déj… »lui dit-il.

« Et me voilà ! »

Elle s'avança vers le lit où elle déposa son sac et sa veste, puis approcha de son compagnon.

« Un patient de dernière minute ? »

« Rodney s'était « gravement » coupé… »

Il la regarda, plongeant une fois de plus dans ses yeux azurs qu'il aimait tant.

« …avec une feuille de papier ! » finit-elle.

« Je vois ça d'ici ! Au moins, ta nuit n'a pas été perturbée par Sheppard. »

« Comment sais-tu cela ? »

Caldwell se tourna vers la baie vitrée et regarda à l'extérieur, Crysla s'avança et chercha ce qui pouvait bien retenir son attention de cette manière. Steven l'entoura alors de ses bras pendant qu'elle observait « la vue ». Elle se cala contre le corps de son compagnon qui l'embrassa dans le creux du cou engendrant ainsi un léger frisson, elle sourit. Elle brisa ce silence au bout de plusieurs secondes.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'ils sont là ? »

« Ils étaient déjà là quand je me suis levé ! »

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Je suis heureux qu'Elisabeth pense enfin à elle », dit-il calmement.

« Je ne te savais pas si romantique…lui lança-t-elle malicieusement pendant qu'elle effectuait un demi-tour dans ses bras », se retrouvant ainsi piégé par son regard tendre et brûlant à la fois.

« Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pense, je ne suis pas aussi insensible et froid que je le laisse paraître… »

« Je sais que je suis une des rares personnes à connaître cette facette de ta personnalité. »

Elle déposa un lent et doux baiser sur ses lèvres, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait cela, il avait l'impression qu'il allait défaillir…mon dieu cette femme allait vraiment le rendre fou. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et qu'il eut enfin pu rouvrir les yeux, elle le regardait en souriant tendrement.

« J'adore ça… »murmura-t-il.

« Je sais ! »

« Et ce petit-déjeuner ? »dit-il.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas que je mange un steak frite pendant que tu avales ton café… »


	20. Epilogue

Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes que Weir discutait avec Caldwell dans la salle d'embarquement mais celui-ci avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses paroles. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la cité, la climatisation étant tombée en panne peu avant l'arrivée du Dédale, le forçant à troquer son habituelle tenue de vol ignifugée contre un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt noir qui laissait apparaître sa musculature avantageuse et son tatouage. Et ensuite ce qui se déroulait devant lui perturbait grandement sa concentration. La dirigeante remarqua cette absence de son interlocuteur.

« Colonel ? »

« Oui, je vous écoute, répondit Caldwell machinalement. Continuez. »

Alors elle reprit son discours, essayant de le convaincre d'envoyer le Dédale pour acheminer du matériel vers une planète éloignée mais elle vit que le militaire ne l'écoutait de nouveau plus. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui monopolisait son attention.

« Il y a un problème? » demanda-t-elle.

Quand elle se retourna de nouveau vers lui, elle vit qu'il commençait à perdre patience, la veine sur sa tempe était devenue apparente, et ses yeux exprimaient une colère qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue chez lui, non jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état, quasiment au bord de l'implosion. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, se tenant toujours dans la même position, immobile, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attitude habituelle chez lui, mais son silence lui ne l'était pas, il avait toujours quelque chose à redire quand elle voulait utiliser son vaisseau comme taxi.

« Colonel ? »

Et là elle vit l'expression du regard de Caldwell changer, indiquant qu'il avait pris une décision. Et elle ne tarda pas à savoir laquelle. Il avait décroisé ses bras et se dirigeait quasiment à la course vers l'endroit où se tenait Crysla accompagné d'un autre militaire. Weir avait suivi du regard le colonel intriguée.

Steven sentait la colère monter en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du « couple ». Depuis son arrivée il y a six jours, il avait remarqué que ce militaire était souvent en compagnie de _sa_ compagne. Il n'était pas d'un naturel très jaloux quoique quand on partageait la vie d'une personne aussi attirante que Crysla il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes. Mais là, celui-là avait dépassé les bornes ! Il avait d'abord caressé le bras de la jeune femme puis avait fini par lui toucher le visage devant lui !! Et c'est là que Caldwell était sorti de ses gonds…Quand il eut atteint son « rival » qui se tenait de face par rapport à lui, il le saisit par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche, le soulevant facilement à trente centimètres du sol. Crysla regarda la scène ébahie, se trouvant de dos par rapport à Steven, elle ne l'avait pas vu arrivé.

« Maintenant, ça suffit !!!! cria-t-il. Je suis habituellement quelqu'un de très calme, mais là, il ne faut pas exagérer… Je te conseille d'arrêter immédiatement de peloter ma femme surtout devant moi ou tu le regretteras !! »

Le jeune lieutenant ayant été surpris par la soudaineté de l'arrivée de son supérieur en était déstabilisé, et surtout malgré sa taille honorable dépassant le mètre quatre-vingt, il avait les pieds très loin du sol, et Caldwell semblait pouvoir tenir une éternité ainsi. Ses biceps contractés sous l'effort remplissaient les manches du tee-shirt, le rendant un peu plus impressionnant.

« Je t'interdis d'approcher d'elle à moins de trente mètres, et si je te vois encore à roder autour d'elle, prie pour avoir une raison médicale !!! Compris ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça imperceptiblement le jeune homme.

« J'ai pas bien entendu ? »

« Oui mon colonel ! »dit un peu plus fort le militaire.

« Je crois qu'il a compris », dit Crysla en touchant le bras de Caldwell pour qu'il libère son « prisonnier ».

Steven la regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il tenait l'autre homme, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Il fit redescendre sur terre le malheureux qui ne demanda pas son reste et disparut dans le premier couloir venu. Caldwell continua à regarder le couloir désert par lequel s'était enfui l'autre homme. Crysla fixa son amant, jamais elle n'avait senti une telle colère chez lui, et surtout elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant explosé et encore moins en public. Toute la salle d'embarquement s'était figée quand Caldwell s'était saisi de l'autre militaire.

« J'essayais la méthode diplomatique pour m'en débarrasser, mais je trouve ta méthode bien plus efficace !!! Et je doute qu'un autre homme d'Atlantis ne m'approche à moins de …trente mètres ? »dit-elle.

Caldwell tourna enfin sa tête vers elle pour lui répondre, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée d'un technicien cherchant la médecin.

« Dr, votre présence est requise d'urgence sur le continent, un athosien est grièvement blessé. »

« Bien, j'arrive, faites préparer un Jumper. »

« Bien Dr. »

Et le technicien s'éclipsa. Crysla fixa son compagnon, toujours muet. Ses yeux sombres retrouvaient peu à peu leur calme et leur couleur noisette habituels à son contact.

« J'adore quand tu joues les boy-scouts pour moi », dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne recule pour rejoindre son Jumper, et disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Weir qui avait suivi la scène de loin, rejoignit finalement le colonel. Elle se posta à côté de lui.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez à ce point le sang chaud, Colonel… »dit-elle malicieusement.

« Je ne le savais pas non plus !lui répondit-il en se retournant vers elle de sorte que leurs regards se croisent. Bon alors, votre cargaison, je l'emmène où ? »

###

Deux jours après la fameuse altercation, Crysla était toujours sur le continent en surveillance auprès du blessé athosien, elle en avait profité pour vacciner et soigner les bobos habituels. Elle s'accordait enfin une pause quand elle vit se matérialiser à quelques mètres d'elle Caldwell dans son habituelle combinaison de vol kaki.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et lui saisit délicatement les mains.

« Nous rentrons juste de la mission d'assistance, mais nous devons partir le plus tôt possible pour la Terre, nous avons pris du retard sur le planning. Mais je ne voulais pas repartir sans t'avoir parlé. »

« Steven, tu n'as rien à expliquer, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi et… »

« Je sais, mais je veux que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Il marqua une pause et pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, Crysla aperçut dans ses yeux sombres de la tendresse, ce qui était le cas à chaque fois qu'il était avec elle, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne put identifier.

« Tu sais, quand j'ai vu ce type s'intéresser à toi, au début je n'y ai pas prêté attention, me disant que ça ne servait à rien d'être sur ton dos tout le temps, et que de toutes les façons s'il t'ennuyait tu trouverais bien le moyen de t'en débarrasser. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de jaloux, normalement, tu l'as sans doute remarqué. Mais quand je l'ai vu aussi proche de toi, te touchant, j'ai eu mal au plus profond de mon être, et toutes mes bonnes résolutions se sont envolées, et seule la colère a demeuré. »

Crysla le regardait dire ces paroles mais aussi revivre la scène intérieurement, elle le sentait, et cela l'avait réellement meurtri.

« Mais cela a eu au moins le mérite de me faire prendre conscience d'une chose, et de me donner le courage d'en faire une autre. En vérité, je ne supporte pas que des hommes te tournent autour, même si c'est pour le travail, je ne veux pas qu'ils te croient disponible juste parce que je me suis peut-être montré trop discret. Je veux qu'ils sachent tous que tu fais désormais partie de ma vie, et que je fais également parti de la tienne, que tu es « mienne », et malgré l'éloignement je suis là. Je n'ai pas eu ce genre de problème sur le Dédale, parce que la nouvelle s'était très vite répondue, et tout le personnel à bord avait compris que tu étais « à moi ». Mais sur Atlantis, c'est différent, tout est plus grand, et il y aura toujours quelqu'un de nouveau pour t'importuner. Je t'aime depuis l'instant où je t'ai vue apparaître sur ma passerelle, et je ne veux pas qu'un type sorti de nulle part t'arrache à moi. Tu sais que je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie, et j'aimerais qu'on officialise un peu plus notre union »

Jamais il n'avait laissé apparaître au grand jour cette possessivité, ni encore moins cette jalousie envers son entourage, il mettait à nu ces émotions qui l'avaient contrôlé. Leurs yeux étaient verrouillés, et Wind comprit enfin où il voulait en venir quand il lâcha une de ses mains pour saisir une petite boîte dans sa poche et lui tendre. Elle sentit que l'émotion qui l'avait déjà envahie depuis quelques minutes ne resterait pas contrôlable bien longtemps. Elle lâcha sa main pour saisir l'objet et l'ouvrir. Crys reconnut la bague, elle l'avait repérée lors de leurs dernières vacances sur Terre, c'était il y a déjà trois mois. Elle ne détacha son regard de l'anneau dévoilé que retrouver ses yeux et écouter la suite.

« J'aimerais que tu deviennes ma femme, Crysla. Je sais que ce n'est pas une décision qui peut se prendre en quelques secondes, moi ça fait très longtemps que j'y pense. C'est pourquoi, je ne te demande pas de réponse tout de suite, je veux te laisser la durée de mon prochain aller/retour sur Terre pour y réfléchir. »

La jeune femme le regardait, elle sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes de joie, il lui proposait de l'épouser. Elle n'avait pas besoin de six semaines de réflexion pour prendre sa décision. Cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais le fait d'avoir à maintes reprises pu partager les émotions de l'autre enlevait tous les doutes possibles. Grâce à ses dons, elle avait déjà accédé au plus profond de l'être de Caldwell, et elle l'avait laissé en faire de même avec son âme. Leurs deux vies étaient liées l'une à l'autre depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, alors non, elle n'avait définitivement besoin d'un mois et demi de réflexion. Voyant qu'elle sortait la bague de son écrin, Steven l'arrêta, et saisit de ses longs doigts le bijou.

« Je veux que tu la garde jusqu'à que tu aies pris ta décision », dit-il en lui passant l'anneau à la main gauche.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de délais pour savoir que ma place est à tes côtés, que je t'aime depuis la première seconde. »

Elle regarda la bague à son doigt, puis monta ses mains vers le cou de son compagnon. Il l'enlaça, et senti son corps contre le sien. Puis il fut happé par ce regard azur déterminé.

« J'accepte devenir « votre » femme, Colonel Steven Caldwell », lui dit-elle simplement.

_Désolée pour l'attente, mais mes autres fics me prennent plus de temps que prévu…c'est le dernier chapitre, dans un futur pas très proche, il y aura sans doute une suite, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Soyez très très patients. J'espère que vous avez aimé !!_


End file.
